Devil may cry 5: Zodiac's mission
by Inu-kyubi
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en ciudad fortuna, y Dante vuelve a estar solo al frente de su local, pero puede que ocurra algo que le saque de esta aparente tranquilidad.
1. prólogo

Joe Digence hacía su ronda, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores agentes de policóa del cuerpo eso no le libraba de tener que andar por las calles en busca de algún problema, cosa que todavía no había pasado ni una sola vez.

-¡Socorro!-gritó una voz de mujer.

Bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Joe a la mujer que había gritado, la cual tenía varias heridas y cortes.

-¡Me quiere matar!-gritó señalando hacia el callejón del que había salido corriendo.

En ese momento lo vió, era un hombre, tenía el pelo blanco y algo largo, iba vestido de negro, con una gabardina roja encima, una funda de guitarra encima y lo más importante, una pistola negra en la mano.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó Joe llevando a su propia pistola-¡suelta el arma y coloca las manos sobre la cabeza!

El hombre no sólo no hizo lo que le ordenaba, sino que además empezó a avanzar hacia él.

-¡Ni un paso más o disparo!-advirtió Joe.

-Quítate de una vez-dijo el hombre hablando por primera vez-ésto es asunto mío.

Otro paso.

Joe disparó, pero para su asombro el hombre disparó también, parando la bala con la suya, y mientras Joe todavía se preguntaba que había pasado, sacó otra pistola, de color blanco, y disparó con ella a la mujer a la cabeza.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó de nuevo Joe al ver que el hombre comenzaba a alejarse-¡queda arrestado por homicidio!

-Mira tu víctima agente.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer, o mas bien lo que había sido la mujer, en su lugar quedaba la criatura mas horrible que había visto nunca, la cual se estaba disolviendo en una sustancia gris.

-¿Pero qué...-empezó cuando oyó el rugido de un motor.

El hombre se había subido a una moto y se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, pero justo antes de tocarle derrapó alrededor suyo, en un momento en que Joe pudo verle de cerca la cara, y salió disparado dejando allí a Joe con un palmo de narices.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dante se puso la gabardina y dejó la funda donde escondía a Rebellion junto a la mesa, aquel día sólo tenía que ir a cobrar la recompensa por matar al demonio de la noche anterior, y no le haría falta.

Justo cuando iba a salir sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Eres Dante?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Soy el agente que ayer te vió, me llamo...

No le dejó continuar y colgó el teléfono, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, tras la cual le esperaban un grupo de policías.

-Eso no ha sido muy amable-dijo Joe guardando su móvil.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Tienes un expedienete-explicó Joe-al parecer tienes unas cuantas deudas sin pagar.

-¿Vas a detenerme?-preguntó Dante con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, estas retenido temporalmente para un interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, tengo que ir a un sitio.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Joe hojeó unos papeles y finalmente los dejó en la mesa del interrogatorio, junto a los pies que Dante había dejado sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, todo legal, hasta tienes permiso de armas-admitió Joe-pero ahora quiero que me expliques que haces.

-¿No lo has leído en mi expediente? Soy investigador de sucesos paranormales.

-Sí, y yo soy Blancanieves-dijo Joe sarcástico-ni pienses que voy a creerme eso después de lo que vi anoche.

-Bien-dijo Dante-hablaré, pero...

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Joe impaciente.

-Dile a los que están detrás que apaguen el sonido.

Joe hizo lo que Dante pedía, o eso pareció, en realidad hizo un gesto que los otros conocían y que consistía en fingir que apagaban el sonido para que el interrogado hablara tranquilamente.

Sin embargo Dante soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que he dicho que apaguen el sonido.

Joe frunció el ceño y, esta vez sí, les indicó que lo apagaran.

-Muy bien, habla.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien explicar cosas, así que lo resumiré un poco, soy un cazademonios.

-¿Qué?

-Aquello que viste ayer era un demonio, y hoy tengo que ir a cobrar la recompensa.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Tú lo viste-dijo Dante levantándose-si me crees no es cosa mía-terminó llendo hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Joe dejó que se fuera y se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	2. misión 1

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, en el primer capítulo se me olvidaron un par de cosillas:

Ninguno de los personajes de Devil may cry me pertenecen, son de capcom, como todo el videojuego en sí.

Muchas gracias a Antano por haberme dicho cómo se subía la historia, muchas gracias n.n.

Ahora pasemos al capítulo:

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¡Oye Dante!-gritó Patty-hay alguien que te llama.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Dante, que estaba jugando al billar.

-Joe Digence.

-Cuelga.

-Dice que sabe algo que te interesa.

-Cuelga.

-Dice que es importante.

-Cuelga.

-Dice que...

-Está bien, ya lo cojo, pero cállate de una vez-dijo cogiendo el auricular-¿qué quieres?

-¿Quién era esa niña?

-Si no pasa nada cuelgo.

-De acuerdo, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer.

-¿Y eso a mí que?

-Hace un tiempo que hay una banda a la que no podemos atrapar,las víctimas supervivientes decían que se transformaban en monstruos, pensamos que estaban locos pero...

-Ahora crees que son demonios-adivinó Dante.

-Exacto, quisiera saber si podrías encargarte de ellos.

-Por cuanto.

-¿No vas a hacerlo como una buena acción?

-Las buenas acciones no pagan el alquiler.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscarte dentro de media hora, hasta entonces-dijo colgando.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Es aquí.

-¿Por qué no entráis los polis? No parece tener mucha seguridad.

El lugar indicado era un enorme almacén, cerrado únicamente con una puerta de madera.

-No se puede entrar así como así en un lugar sin una orden de registro, la cual ya llevamos pidiendo años, pero siempre pasa algo que nos lo impide.

-Entraré por la noche.

-¿Y eso?

-Por la noche hay menos testigos.

Joe asintió y le dio una bolsa, de la que Dante sacó un móvil.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-Para mantenernos en contacto, tiene seis números a los que puedes llamar gratuitamente, si no te importa he puesto el mío, los otros los puedes elegir.

-Como quieras-dijo Dante alejándose.

-Dante.

-¿Si?

-Si hay algún humano...

-No te preocupes, yo sólo mato demonios.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ya era de noche, sacó a Rebellion de la funda de guitarra y se subió a la moto, dejando la funda escondida, para acelerar a tope hacia la puerta del almacén.

Apareció derribando la puerta y con las pistolas desenfundadas, la estancia estaba llena de demonios y sólo había dos humanos, que no parecían formar parte de la banda, sino de la cena.

Derribó a varios demonios con la moto mientras iba disparando a los lados, dirigiéndose hacia los humanos, que eran dos muchachas atadas se pies y manos.

Al pasar junto a ellas las cogió y las lanzó encima de una de las grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Saltó de la moto, que en su camino derribó a más demonios y sacó a Rebellion, colocándose a Ivory en la boca.

Mató de un espadazo a un grupo de demonios que saltaban hacia él mientras disparaba a otros que venían por detrás, levantó con el pie una mesa volcada y de una patada la lanzó contra dos demonios cercenándoles la cabeza al llegar a la pared, y al cabo de dos minutos ya no quedaba ningún demonio.

Con dos disparos certero partió los cables que sujetaban la lampara de donde colgaban las muchachas, cogiéndolas antes de que tocaran el suelo.

-Váyanse-dijo rompiendo las cuerdas.

Hicieron lo que dijo al instante, mientras Dante iba a la puerta que llevaba al sótano, todavía sentía a un demonio.

En realidad había más de un sótano, en total seis, y en los cinco primeros encontró rastros de cadáveres en su mayoría, y a algún demonio suelto que moría inmediatamente de un disparo.

En el sexto se encontró con una gigantesca serpiente de roca.

**-¡Maldito!-**gritó el demonio**-¡pagarás caro tu osadía!**

Justo cuando Dante sacó a Rebellion sonó el móvil.

-¿Si?-dijo Dante mientras esquivaba de un salto al demonio.

-Soy Joe.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora estoy un poco ocupado-dijo golpeando a la serpiente con su espada, que rebotó contra la dura piel del demonio.

-Han llamado unas muchachas diciendo que un hombre las ha salvado de unos monstruos que iban a matarlas, ¿es cierto?

-Claro-contestó mientras disparaba a la boca de la serpiente-un segundo.

Lanzó el móvil al aire y desplegó a Giglamesh, dándole un poderoso puñetazo a dos manos al demonio, lanzándole contra la pared, entonces Giglamesh se replegó y Lucifer apareció en su hombro izquierdo.

-Te escucho-dijo cogiendo el móvil al vuelo.

-Dante, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?

-Me pillas en plena faena-dijo mientras clavaba espadas rojas por todo el cuerpo de la serpiente.

-Te dejo entonces.

-Tranquilo-dijo chasqueando los dedos, matando a la serpiente con la explosión-ya he terminado.

-Buen trabajo.

-Ahora hablemos de mi recompensa-dijo mientras iba hacia la salida.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ahora contestando a los review:

**Antano: **De nuevo muchas gracias, y en cuanto a Joe… hay dos opiniones enfrentadas, Joe se considera un aliado, pero Dante lo considera un incordio XD, aunque él sólo quiere ayudar a la gente.

**Aztecaguerrera: **Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	3. misión 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer n.n

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dante se descartó de dos cartas y cogió otras dos.

-Escalera-dijo mostrando sus cartas.

-Póquer de ases-dijo Patty enseñando las suyas-he ganado.

Dante dejó las cartas en la mesa un temblequeo imperceptible en los dedos; aquella niña era imbatible.

-Oye Dante, me has dicho que si ganaba me comprabas un helado-protestó Patty.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, que Dante cogió.

-¿Si?

-Soy Morrison, te he conseguido un trabajo.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Eso no lo sé, te explicarán los detalles esta tarde, junto al parque.

-¿Cómo lo reconoceré?

Morrison rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Dí mas bien "la", irá vestida de negro y con el pelo suelto, sujetando un periódico.

-¿Es Morrison?-preguntó Patty, a lo que Dante asintió-pregúntale si puede arreglar el televisor.

-Morrison-dijo Dante-la tele se ha vuelto a estropear.

Morrison soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué ha sido ésta vez, una patada o un puñetazo? Da igual, pasaré después-dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Va a venir?

-Sí-contestó Dante-vamos, te compraré tu maldito helado.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Estaban en una heladería enfrente del parque, Patty se estaba tomando un helado de chocolate y Dante uno de fresa.

Una mujer vestida de negro pasó junto a la ventana y se sentó en un banco, Dante apuró su helado y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí-le ordenó a Patty.

-Salió y se sentó al lado de la mujer, que tenía el pelo suelto y leía un periódico.

-¿Eres Dante?-preguntó sin alzar la vista.

-Puede-contestó Dante-¿en qué consiste?

Los detalles te serán explicados esta noche, a las diez-dijo antes de levantarse, dejando caer un papel, e irse.

-¿Qué es ese papel?-le preguntó Patty mientras volvían al local.

-Una dirección.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Había cogido a Rebellion, como siempre, escondida, y estaba aparcando enfrente del lugar que decía la dirección, una mansión.

Llamó a la puerta y al poco le abrió un hombre mayor y bastante gordo, le faltaba una pierna y tenía buena parte del cuerpo cubierta de vendajes, bastante recientes.

-Gracias al cielo que ha venido-balbuceó el hombre dejándole pasar.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Esos monstruos aparecieron hace unos pocos días-explicó el hombre una vez estuvieron sentados en un enorme salón iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea-iban matando a mis empleados hasta que, ayer, se fueron los que quedaban, de modo que se centraron en mí.

-¿Y la mujer?

-Mi hija, le pedí que te contratara como un favor personal.

-¿Cuando aparecen?

-A medianoche, siempre a medianoche.

-De acuerdo, ¿por cuanto?

El hombre sacó un maletín y se lo pasó a Dante, que le echó una ojeada.

-Esto es mas de lo que pido.

-No me importa, lo único que quiero es que me libre de esas criaturas.

-Bien, váyase de la cas, mañana estará limpia.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Eran las once y cincuenta y cinco minutos, el hombre ya se había ido y Dante estaba sacando a Rebellion.

Las once y cincuenta y nueve minutos, tan sólo faltaban unos segundos.

Exactamente a las doce, seis demonios aparecieron rodeando a Dante y saltaron hacia él.

Dante saltó, esquivándolos, y cortó el cable que sujetaba una enorme lámpara de araña, matando a los seis demonios.

Salió al pasillo, donde había más demonios, y de una larguísima estocada acabó con todos, yendo a parar a la escalera, donde había dos más.

Los mató de un disparo a cada uno y así siguió el resto de la noche, hasta que acabó con todos.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cuando el propietario de mansión volvió a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a Dante en el salón terminándose una pizza.

-¿Ha acabado con todos?

-Sí, no volverán a molestarle.

-No sabe cuanto le agradezco...

-No hace falta-dijo Dante cogiendo la funda de guitarra y el maletín-tenga.

El hombre cogió lo que le daba, una hoja de papel con muchas cosas apuntadas.

-¿Qué es?

-Una lista de las cosas que se han roto en la refriega-dijo Dante marchándose.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar?-le preguntó Patty.

-Sí, si ganas te compraré un helado.

-Está bien.

Barajó, y hasta que estuvo seguro de que no podía haber casualidades no repartió.

Miró sus cartas, eran dos ases, dos reyes y un tres.

Se descartó del tres, Patty no se descartó, mala señal, y cogió otra, que era un as.

-Full-dijo enseñando sus cartas.

-Escalera real de color-contestó Patty-me debes un helado.

-...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ahora, en la parte de contestación a los reviews… pues, aunque se ve que he recivido nuevo reviews, por alguna razón no consigo verlos pero aun así muchas gracias a quien haya sido (aunque creo que se quien ha podido ser)

¡¡Dejad reviews!!


	4. Misión 3

De nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo capi ^_^ espero que disfrutéis ya que hay alguien especial…

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de capcom (no sé porqué hay que poner esto, al fin y al cabo no creo que los de caocom vayan a leerlo, pero en fin…)

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¿Hay alguien?-preguntó Lady entrando en el Devil may cry-ah, eres tú-dijo al ver a Patty, que estaba limpiando.

-Pues sí-contestó la niña-¿qué quieres?

-Estoy buscando a Dante.

-Si es para confesarle tus sentimientos...

-Sigue soñando niña, Dante no es mi tipo.

-Puedes seguir negándolo, pero yo lo tengo muy claro-contestó Patty.

Lady la ignoró y se sentó elegantemente encima del escritorio.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas, ahora ¿puedes decirme dónde está esa máquina de comer pizza y helado de fresa?

-Hace un rato que se metió en la ducha, ya debería de salir.

-¿Hablabais de mí?-dijo Dante entrando en la sala.

-Sí-dijo Patty-de hecho, Lady ha venido a decla...

-He venido-cortó Lady tapándole la boca-a pedirte ayuda con un trabajo.

-Lo cual puede traducirse con que yo haré el trabajo sucio y tú te quedarás todo el dinero.

-Oh, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-preguntó con aire inocente.

-Después de ochenta y seis trabajos iguales lo he memorizado.

-¿Si ésta vez te pago me ayudarás?

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche en el kilómetro cincuenta y tres a las afueras, en el norte-dijo antes de marcharse.

-Oye Dante-empezó Patty-si te portas así con las mujeres nunca tendrás novia.

Dante la ignoró y fue a encargar una pizza por teléfono.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó Dante en el lugar y a la hora fijadas.

-Hay un demonio que está provocando el caos por aquí, tenemos que matarlo antes de que cause más muertes.

-¿Cuando aparecerá?

-En cualquier momento.

Justo entonces se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos y el crepitar de unas llamas.

-El momento ha llegado-dijo Lady con una sonrisa-ya sabes que hacer.

-Ya sabía yo que tendría que hacerlo yo sólo-murmuró Dante corriendo hacia el asfalto.

Se colocó en el centro, interponiéndose en el camino del demonio, un gigantesco caballo envuelto en llamas con unos cuernos como de toro, que se paró al verlo.

**-¡¡Tú!!**-gritó el demonio-**¡¡eres el que mató a Zeshak!!**

-Mira pony, no se de que estas hablando, pero si vienes aquí te daré una bonita zanahoria.

**-¡No, no me cogerás!-**gritó el demonio mientras salía al galope dejando unas huellas de fuego a su paso-**he de avisar a los otros.**

Dante corrió a su moto y aceleró tras el demonio, esquivando a los vehículos que venían en dirección contraria mientras disparaba al demonio, y cuando por fin le alcanzó, saltó de la moto y cayó sobre él montándolo.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo arrancando una cadena de un poste-¡es la hora del rodeo!

Le pasó la cadena por el cuello, estrangulándolo, al tiempo que este intentaba quitárselo de encima saltando y golpeándose contra los vehículos que pasaban.

Al pasar junto a un barranco el demonio saltó por él, librándose por fin de Dante, pero el cazademonios sacó sus pistolas y le disparó, enfureciendo al demonio, que formó una enorme bola de fuego y se la lanzó, pero el peliblanco la deshizo de un golpe con Rebellion, y el demonio aprovechó ese momento para cocearlo lanzándolo hacia el suelo, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Dante cogió la cadena que caía a su lado y, haciendo un nudo con ella, enganchó al caballo por las patas, consiguiendo dejarlo bajo él para que recibiera todo el impacto contra el suelo.

**-Está visto que no podré huir-**dijo el demonio levantándose y derritiendo la cadena con sus llamas, que aumentaron de intensidad-**¡¡pero como que me llamo Horst, que te mataré!!**

-Pues será mejor que te vayas cambiando el nombre, pony-le contestó Dante.

Al instante, el demonio aumentó de tamaño, sus cuernos se alargaron y de su espina dorsal salieron unas largas púas, al tiempo que unas alas negras salían de sus costados.

-Menudo cambio de look-dijo Dante-estás mucho mas feo.

Con un alarido de rabia, el demonio se lanzó contra Dante con una embestida, que el cazademonios evitó saltando por encima, pero el demonio saltó en vertical para tratar de clavarlo en sus púas, que Dante evitó agarrándose a ellas.

El demonio comenzó a ganar altura, al tiempo que hacía piruetas para lanzar a Dante al vacío y poder atacarlo, Dante se dejó caer y se sujetó a una de las patas de caballo, clavándole la espada en el corazón antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Se lanzó hacia la carretera, abriendo un pequeño cráter al caer, y observó cómo el demonio desaparecía en una explosión de llamas.

De vuelta observó los numerosos destrozos, los cuales incluían coches volcados y asfalto levantado, aunque milagrosamente su moto había quedado indemne.

Se montó en ella y se marchó, ignorando el destrozo que había a su alrededor.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El teléfono sonó, y Dante lo cogió impaciente.

-Lady, ¿dónde está mi dinero? Dijiste que me pagarías.

-Tranquilo, lo encontrarás en un maletínblanco, dentro de la cabina de teléfono que hay frente a tu local-dijo Lady desde esa misma cabina-será mejor que lo cojas-dijo colgando y marchándose antes de que llegara Dante.

Momentos después Dante estaba de nuevo en su local, abriendo el maletín, en cuyo interior sólo había un mini fajo de billetes y una nota:

_Lo siento Dante, pero teniendo en cuenta los destrozos que provocaste, tuve que pagarlo con tu parte, no te enfades._

_Lady_

Fuera, los transeúntes se asustaron al escuchar una explosión dentro del Devil may cry.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Como veis, al final le ha pagado XD, aunque no como Dante quería, en fin contestando a los reviews:

**Aztekaguerrera: **ya ves, es que Dante cuando se pone puede ser buena persona, ya ves lo bueno que fue diciéndole todo lo que destrozó n.n espero que sigas leyendo.


	5. misión 4

Aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, con nuevas apariciones estelares par su gusto y disfrute XD espero que disfrutéis

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personages me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo) son propiedad de capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El móvil de Dante sonó, y después de ignorarlo un rato, lo cogió.

-¿Si?

-Soy Joe.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Necesito que vayas a la costa.

-Explícate mejor.

-"Algo" está provocando muchas bajas civiles, todo el mundo asegura que es causado por unos monstruos.

-A ver si lo adivino, quieres que me encargue de ellos, ¿no? Pues lo siento.

-Le he dicho a mis superiores que conocía a alguien que podría encargarse de esto.

-Deseale suerte.

-Dante...

-De acuerdo, pero quiero quinientos más que la última vez.

-Hecho.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó Patty.

-No.

-Vamos Dante, por una vez que vas a la playa, ¿por qué no me llevas?

-Habrá demonios.

-Pues acabas con ellos y luego vamos a la playa.

-¿Y dónde quieres que te deje mientras tanto?-dijo Dante cansado ya de la conversación.

-Pues en un hotel-dijo Patty como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-pero no como el último, que se caía a pedazos, quiero que sea decente.

-Vale, pero con una condición-dijo finalmente-ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje.

Un rato después, Dante volvía al Devil may cry con el coche que había tenido que alquilar porque Patty no quería ir en la moto.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Como una hora después, Dante ya había dejado a Patty en un hotel y había aparcado el coche que había tenido que alquilar, acercándose a la playa, donde se podía ver a unos policías intentando defenderse de casi veinte demonios con apariencia humanareptiloide que entraban y salían de la arena dando saltos como los delfines en el agua.

Uno de los policías había tropezado y miraba aterrorizado como uno de los demonios saltaba hacia él con las garras por delante.

El demonio se detuvo en el aire a escasos centímetros de su víctima y volteó para ver lo que lo retenía.

Dante, que lo sujetaba por uno de los pies, hizo un sonido reprobatorio al tiempo que negaba con uno de los dedos.

Dos demonio se abalanzaron sobre él por los dos lados, pero Dante utilizó al demonio que tenía agarrado para golpearles, soltándolo de paso, y antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera tocar la arena, Dante sacó a Coyote-A y los mató de un disparo a cada uno.

Esquivó a otro que venía por abajo dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, al tiempo que guardaba la escopeta y lanzaba al aire la funda donde tenía guardada a Rebellion, que se abrió liberando la espada, que cayó en su mano.

Mató de un espadazo al demonio, al tiempo que daba una patada a uno que venía por detrás, matándolo de un disparo con Ebony, desplegando después a Giglamesh y matando de una patada a otros dos.

Mató después de un giro con la espada a otros tres que habían intentado rodearlo y observó a los diez demonios que quedaban, que habían salido a la superficie y lo observaban, cinco desde delante y cinco desde detrás.

Antes de que él o los demonios pudieran reaccionar, una explosión acabó con los que tenía delante y otra de electricidad hizo lo mismo con los de detrás, momentos después Trish y Lady aparecían entre la humareda.

-Hey, ¿que hacéis aquí?-dijo enfundando sus armas.

-Nos han contratado para acabar con estos demonios-explicó Trish.

-Igual que a ti, imagino-dijo Lady apoyando su bazooka en el suelo.

-Podría decirse que...-se interrumpió al sonar su móvil-¿si?

-Vaya Dante, no sabía que tuvieras móvil-dijo Lady.

-Dante-dijo la voz de Patty por el auricular-estas saliendo por la tele.

-¿Como?-dijo antes de colgar y echar un ojeada a la salida de la playa, donde efectivamente había un equipo de televisión.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Trish.

-Pasa que nuestras caras se van a ver en todo el país, y por muy guapo que sea, eso no me interesa-dijo al tiempo que llamaba a Joe.

-¿Que ocurre Dante? Te estoy viendo en la...

-Tele, lo sé, ¿puedes encargarte de que esas imágenes desparezcan?

-Tardaré un poco, pero de acuerdo-momento de silencio-Dante.

-¿Que?

-Deberías mirar detrás de ti.

Dante miró al gigantesco tigre de arena que había detrás de él.

-Ningún problema-dijo colgando.

**-¡Preparaos para morir!-**gritó con una voz grave y áspera-**¡porque soy Jargow, el poderoso, el indestructible, el grande, el maravilloso, el...**

Mientras soltaba toda esta parrafada, lanzó un zarpazo a Dante, que lo esquivó de un salto, disparándole, pero las balas lo atravesaron sin hacerle ningún daño, y al cortarle la cola**, **la arena se volvió a unir.

**-¡Ja, no puedes hacerme daño, porque soy el grande e invulnerable Jargow, vuestras armas no pueden hacerme daño, porque yo, Jargow, el maravilloso, el poderoso, el...**

-¡Oh, cállate!-gritó Lady lanzándole una granada a la cabeza, que explotó interrumpiéndole.

**-¡¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso al gran Jargow?!-**gritó el demonio cuando se le rehizo la cabeza**-¡al grande, el poderoso, el maravilloso el...**

-¡Se acabó!-gritó Lady sacando a Kalina-ann-¡yo lo mato!

-Y yo contigo-dijo Trish mientras formaba dos esferas de electricidad en sus manos.

Ambas le lanzaron sus ataques, mandándole literalmente por los aires, pero allá en el cielo empezó a rehacerse de nuevo.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Dante haciendo aparecer a Pandora.

Se la colocó en la espalda, y en unos instantes se había formado una torreta a su alrededor, disparando un grupo de misiles que fueron en dirección al demonio.

**-Oh, oh-**dijo el demonio antes de que lo misiles lo alcanzaran.

Esta vez el demonio había muerto definitivamente, de modo que hizo desaparecer a Pandora.

-No ha estado mal.

-Lo sé.

-¿A alguien le apetece un baño?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

he de decir tristemente que de ahora en adelante tardaré más en poner los capítulos, tal vez hasta semanalmente, pero de seguro que no tardaré más.

Contestando a los reviews:

Aztecaguerrera: Ya se sabe, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero Dante como que ya ha perdido la de que Lady le pague alguna vez, me alegra que te haya gustado.


	6. misión 5

Nuevo capítulo, nuevas sorpresas, hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial n.n.

Ni devil may cry ni sus personages son míos, son propiedad de capcom

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¡Dante!-gritó una voz joven detrás de la puerta, la cual estaba siendo aporreada-¡Dante, abre de una vez!

-Dante no está-contestó el cazademonios, que estaba tirado en el sofá con una revista sobre la cara.

-¡Claro que estas!-gritó la voz aporreando más fuerte-¡¿o si no cómo me has contestado?!

-Estas hablando con el contestador automático, vuelve otro día.

Por toda respuesta, el visitante derribó la puerta, dejando paso a un joven con el pelo blanco, gabardina azul oscuro y con el brazo derecho oculto bajo la manga.

-Hola crío-dijo Dante levantándose-¿cuando has llegado?

-En primer lugar-dijo Nero-no soy un crío, yen segundo, llevo ya media hora aporreando tu maldita puerta.

-La cual vas a tener que pagarme, crío.

-Mira Dante-dijo Nero apretando los puños-si estoy aquí es por que Kyrie me ha convencido, si por mí fuera, no habría venido.

-Me partes el corazón.

Reprimiendo el impulso de dispararle a la boca con Blue Rose para que se callara de una vez, Nero decidió ir al grano.

-Ha aparecido una puerta.

-Ya sabes donde ponerla.

-¡Una puerta al infierno!-gritó Nero furioso-han aparecido cientos de demonios, y puede que haya algo que te interese.

-¿Barra libre?

-No.

-Pues no cuentes conmigo.

-El demonio jefe va acompañado de alguien muy parecido a ti.

En ese instante, Dante comenzó a prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo de parecido?

-Solo se diferencia en la ropa y en el peinado.

-De acuerdo-dijo Dante cogiendo a Rebellion, sin molestarse en meterla en la funda-iré.

-Ya era hora.

-Después hablaremos de mis honorarios-dijo mientras salía por donde antes estaba la puerta.

-Sabía que diría eso, lo sabía-gruñó Nero siguiéndole.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Esto es lo que más me gusta de los demonios-comentó Dante-siempre aparecen en sitios vacíos y despoblados, donde nadie puede verles.

Estaban de hecho en el centro de la ciudad, y cientos de personas huían aterrorizadas de un ejército de demonios, que iban acabando con los policías que intentaban detenerlos con sus armas.

-Esto está peor que cuando me fui-gruñó Nero.

-¿Te fuiste sin acabar antes con los demonios?-dijo la voz de Lady tras ellos.

-No había tantos-contestó Nero-deben de haber venido por la puerta.

Id hacia allá-dijo Lady poniéndose a su lado-yo me encargaré de ellos.

-¿Sin recompensa?-dijo Dante con sorna.

-Han destrozado mi cafetería favorita-explicó mientras se ponía las gafas-y eso no tiene perdón.

Lanzó una granada que acabó con un grupo de demonios, y después disparó a otros que se habían acercado por detrás.

-Vamos, os vais o qué?-dijo apuntando con su bazooka a un demonio con forma de león bípedo.

-Sígueme-dijo Nero a Dante, mientras se remangaba el brazo derecho mostrando su devil bringer.

Por el camino aparecieron un grupo de demonios que les rodearon, Dante y Nero desenfundaron sus pistolas.

Dante saltó hacia algunos demonios voladores y girando sobre sí mismo les disparó a todos, matándolos, después se puso a Ivory en la boca y cogió a Rebellion, cortando por la mitad a unos demonios que habían saltado hacia él mientras bajaba y disparando a otros que venían por los lados.

Nero por su parte agarró con su devil bringer a dos demonio y con un doble disparo los mató, entonces a toda velocidad sacó a Red Queen y acelerando describió un arco vertical hacia arriba matando a unos demonios que habían saltado hacia él, y aún en el aire, agarró otros tres demonios y los aplastó contra el suelo, acelerando después a Red Queen para matar a otros que le habían rodeado.

Finalmente, los dos dieron una larga estocada en la que se cruzaron y acabaron con los que quedaban.

-¿Dónde está la puerta?-preguntó Dante mientras volvían a correr por las calles.

-Girando esa esquina-señaló Nero.

Al girar la esquina, efectivamente se encontraron con una puerta, con forma de una enorme lápida negra, en la que se podía ver por una brecha el interior de infierno.

Dentro de la puerta había también otras dos figuras, una de ellas era una enorme y monstruosa rata y la otra la del hermano gemelo de Dante, Vergil.

Llevaba su gabardina azul claro, y al contrario que su gemelo, estaba completamente afeitado y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

Salieron de la puerta y la rata demonio dio a Vergil una orden:

-**Acaba con ellos**

Vergil se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de una espada negra y se puso en guardia mientras la rata mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad, lanzándose de golpe al ataque de un largo salto.

Dante interpuso a Rebellion al tiempo que le daba a Nero una patada que le dejó empotrado contra una pared.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-le gritó Nero mientras el y Vergil entrechocaban las espadas.

-Él es asunto mío-dijo mientras con Ivory disparaba a su gemelo, el cual bloqueó las balas con su espada-tú acaba con la puerta...

-¡Dalo por hecho!-dijo avanzando.

-...crío-añadió Dante haciendo que Nero tuviese el impulso de unirse a Vergil en la pelea.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero la rata se interpuso, mostrando una dentadura llena de colmillos.

-¡Quita rata estúpida!-dijo Nero cogiendo a Red Queen-¡que tengo prisa!

Dio un gran salto y aceleró describiendo un arco vertical hacia el demonio, pero esta interpuso su larga cola, haciendo rebotar la espada, y lanzando después una serie de latigazos que Nero tuvo que bloquear mientras caía.

En cuanto tocó el suelo, dio un ligero salto hacia atrás esquivando otro latigazo y aprovechó para cogerle la cola con su devil bringer.

-**¿Que?**-dijo el demonio cuando Nero empezó a balancearlo por encima de su cabeza de su cabeza para estrellarlo contra un edificio, provocando una gran polvareda.

Nero aprovechó y saltó hacia la puerta, pero de entre el humo salió la cola de la rata agarrándole una pierna y estrellándole contra otro edificio, luego contra el suelo, y cuando lo levantaba de nuevo, aceleró al máximo a Red Queen y le cortó el extremo de la cola, aprovechando el impulso para salir disparado hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Toma ya!!-gritó mientras partía la puerta por la mitad.

Esquivó nuevamente la cortada cola y le apuntó con Blue Rose.

-Ahora me encargaré de ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cuando Nero destrozó la puerta Vergil se paró y se cogió la cabeza como si le doliera terriblemente.

-¿Vuelves a ser tú bro?-preguntó Dante bajando la espada.

Por toda respuesta le clavó la espada en el pecho.

-Vale, vuelves a ser tú-determinó Dante-y ahora, ¿qué haces vivo? Pensaba que estaba en el otro barrio.

-Te refieres a Nelo Angelo?-dijo Vergil mientras sacaba la espada-sólo un idiota como tú podría creer que esa copia barata era yo.

-Bueno, llevaba tu espada y tu amuleto.

Vergil lo miró y después se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Hey, ¿ya te vas? Hace años que no nos vemos, esperaba un reencuentro mas emotivo.

-Acabo de librarme del control de Mundus y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.

-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Recuperaré a Yamato... y mi amuleto-dijo antes de desaparecer.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Nero dio un puñetazo con su devil bringer a la rata, haciéndole chocar con una pared, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, cogió una de las mitades de la puerta y se la lanzó, convirtiéndola en papilla.

-¡Muy bien Dante!-dijo Nero orgulloso-¡¿qué te ha parecido eso, eh?!

-¿Eh?-dijo Dante dirigiéndole la mirada-lo siento crío, no estaba mirando.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

FIN DEL CAPÍTILO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Contestando a los reviews:

**Aztecaguerrera:**me alegro que te gusten las partes de pelea, es que en mi opinión son algo indispensable en juegos como devil may cry.

**Antano: **supongo que lo mismo que con aztecaguerrera, me alegro de que te guste ^_^


	7. misión 6

Todavía tengo un bonito colchón, pero ya dentro de muuyyyy poco dejaré de poder actualizar tan rápido.

Hasta entonces intentaré que disfrutéis ^_^

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Dante-dijo Patty con tono suplicante-¿me llevas a la feria?

-No-contestó él mientras leía una revista.

-Venga Dante, la van a cerrar mañana.

-¿No tienes una madre que pueda llevarte?

-Sabes perfectamente que ha salido unos días de la ciudad-al ver que no le hacía caso le quitó la revista de las manos-¡Dante!

-Mira-dijo Dante sacando una moneda-lo haremos así, si sale cara, te llevo, y si sale cruz te cierras la boca durante todo el día.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y dejó que cayera encima de la mesa, quedando finalmente en cara.

-Está bien-dijo poniéndose la gabardina-te llevaré.

-¡Sí!-gritó Patty visiblemente contenta.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¡Dante, Dante!-gritó Patty tirándole de la gabardina-¡consígueme uno!

Señalaba a un tenderete donde había que intentar acertar en unos pequeños globos con unos dardos, con unos peluches rosas como premio.

-Este es el último-dijo Dante medio enterrado bajo un montón de peluches que se había visto obligado a cargar.

-Adelante señor-dijo el encargado-si consigue acertar tres veces conseguirá el premio para su hija.

-No es mi hija-dijo cogiendo los tres dardos a la vez y lanzándolos sin mirar, acertando de lleno.

-Su... su premio señor-dijo el estupefacto encargado dándole el peluche.

Apenas habían reemprendido la marcha cuando unos gritos de horror seguidos de un enorme grupo de personas casi les pasaron por encima.

-Por fin algo de diversión-dijo dejando caer los peluches.

-¡Dante, ¿que pasa?!-gritó Patty agarrándose a él para que no la arrastrase la muchedumbre.

-Hay demonios-contestó-escóndete.

-S... sí-dijo alejándose.

Inmediatamente Dante corrió en sentido contrario de la gente, quedándose pronto solo frente a un grupo de demonios que había capturado a unos niños.

Sacó sus pistolas y los mató, pues había dejado a Rebellion en el local, e hizo un gesto a los niños para que se largaran, orden que no tardaron en obedecer.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo mirando uno de los tenderetes.

Momentos después había sacado un equipo de música con unos altavoces enormes.

-¡¡LET'S ROCK!!-gritó poniendo música rock a todo volumen.

Alertados por el estruendo llegaron un grupo de demonios sobre los que se abalanzó al tiempo que desplegaba a Giglamesh.

Mandó a uno a los cielos de una patada y acto seguido dio sendos puñetazos a otros dos que se habían lanzado contra él desde los lados y le arrebató a otro más una guadaña que llevaba, bloqueando con ella el ataque del demonio que volvía a bajar, matándolo junto con el otro de un tajo certero.

Tiró la guadaña a un lado y se colocó bajo las vías de la montaña rusa, aguardando a los otros dos, y cuando llegaron el motor de su bota derecha giró y les dio una potentísima patada, cambiando acto y seguido a un puñetazo vertical que hizo que los tres atravesaran los travesaños de la montaña rusa al tiempo que llegaban los vagones, muriendo los demonios al instante, pero Dante amortiguó el impacto con sus manos y de un hábil salto se colocó sobre los vagones sacando a Ebony y a Ivory.

Comenzó a disparar a otro grupo de demonios voladores mientras los vagones comenzaban a subir por una cuesta, pudiendo ver por un instante por el rabillo del ojo a otra figura que a lo lejos también luchaba contra unos demonios, y al legar a lo mas alto saltó al mientras Lucifer aparecía en su hombro y comenzó a lanzar espadas de energía a los demonios que se abalanzaban sobre él mientras la canción llegaba a los últimos compases.

Cuando Dante tocó el suelo, las espadas explotaron en unos fuegos artificiales, al tiempo que la canción acababa , sonando unos aplausos y silbidos antes de apagarse.

-Gracias, gracias-dijo Dante saludando a un público imaginario.

Rechazó de una patada a otro demonio, que cayó en un tenderete destrozándolo y dejando a la vista a unos sorprendidos demonios que se lanzaron hacia él.

Pandora apareció en su mano y la colocó sobre su hombro mientras se transformaba en un lanzacohetes, disparó un misil que arrastró al demonio más adelantado y explotó una vez alcanzó al resto, haciendo desaparecer de nuevo a Pandora.

-¡¡DANTE!!-gritó la voz de Patty a lo lejos.

De un par de saltos subió a lo alto de la noria y desde allí pudo ver que un par de demonios la habían encontrado y que se la estaban llevando, de modo que se preparó para saltar hacia ella.

Pero entonces la noria pareció tomar vida y el metal del que estaba hecha se estiró agarrándole una pierna e intentando atraparle del todo, pero Dante lanzó unas espadas de Lucifer y lo destrozó, saliendo el disparado hacia arriba.

Desde lo alto consiguió matar de un disparo a uno de los demonios que tenían a Patty, pero antes de que pudiera librarse del otro, la noria entera se convirtió en metal líquido, que intentaba atraparlo.

Consiguió mantenerlo a raya con Lucifer, pero de golpe aparecieron por atrás los vagones de la montaña rusa embistiéndole por el aire, pero consiguió destrozarlos de un puñetazo con Giglamesh, momento que el metal aprovechó para golpearlo y mandarlo a la otra punta de la feria.

Cayó de pie, esperando un nuevo ataque, pero el metal volvió a formar la noria tal y como estaba antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la presencia de Patty, había desaparecido.

Notó algo tras él e inmediatamente sacó a Ivory y apuntó detrás suyo, era la persona que había visto antes pelear con unos demonios.

-Vaya, ¿recibes así a todos los compañeros de profesión?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Era un hombre mas o menos de su edad, de piel negra y pelo rapado, llevaba una gabardina negra y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba cruzado por un par de cicatrices y con una ligera perilla bajo el labio.

-Solo a los feos-contestó Dante sin bajar el arma.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y rápidamente sacó una pistola negra con un triple cañón giratorio.

-Por desgracia tú tampoco eres mi tipo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambos dispararon a unos demonios que estaban detrás del otro, guardando después sus respectivas pistolas.

-Soy Diego.

-Dante-dijo dándose la vuelta-¿sabes algo sobre estos demonios?

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Secreto profesional amigo, no quiero que me chafes el trabajo.

-Tengo otro interés en esto-dijo pensando en el demonio que se había llevado a Patty.

-Entiendo...-dijo Diego con una sonrisa burlona-pues te diré, necesitan unos niños y su jefe es un demonio que controla el metal.

-No me digas-dijo Dante.

-No me vaciles-advirtió Diego-si te parece bien quedaremos mañana al amanecer aquí.

-Bien creo que traeré a alguien que nos podrá ayudar.

-Como quieras-dijo Diego fundiéndose en las sombras.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

contestando a los reviews:

**Antano:** Bueno, la rata era una exigencia del guión (ya verás, ya) y mas que un jefe, era el incordio que no dejaba pasar a Nero ^_^ en cuanto al tema de Dante y Vergil... si te acuerdas, los dos amuletos están unidos a la Force Edge, formando la Espada Sparda, por lo que se adivina que quiere proteger a Trish de Vergil, y pasa lo mismo con Nero, que no es (al menos en opinión de Dante) lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a Vergil. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas.


	8. misión 7

Ya falta menos, pero aun así aquí teneis n.n

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dante derrapó y finalmente paró en las ruinas de lo que la noche anterior había sido la feria, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.  
Momentos después llegó también Diego con una gigantesca moto negra, parando a su lado.  
-Veo que al final no has traído a nadie-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Oh sí-contestó Dante con la misma sonrisa-pero vive un poco lejos, así que tardará un poco en venir.  
-Que no sea mucho, tengo una jugosa recompensa que ganarme-respondió de mala gana.  
Mientras esperaban Dante se fijó en su arsenal, a parte de la pistola de triple cañón que había visto la noche anterior, llevaba un gran rifle a la espalda, una katana a la cintura y lo que parecía una daga junto la katana.  
Algo después oyeron el rugido de una moto, conducida por Nero, que aparcó junto a ellos.  
-Eres un maldito cabrón-le dijo a Dante-¿sabes a qué hora tuve que salir?¡a las tres de la mañana!-gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos remangándose la manga derecha.  
-¿Es él?-preguntó Diego.  
-Sí-contestó Dante-Diego, éste es el crío, crío, él es Diego.  
-¡Deja de llamarme crío de una puta vez, me llamo Nero!-le gritó furioso amenazándole con su devil bringer-si no hubieras dicho que retirabas tus "honorarios" por lo de la otra vez, no habría venido.  
-Muy bien señoritas, ya seguirán su discusión en otro momento-dijo Diego mientras se subía a su moto-pero ahora tenemos que irnos a cargarnos a un montón de demonios-dijo antes de acelerar.  
-No te quedes atrás crío-comentó Dante antes de seguirle.  
Nero fue hacia su moto mientras insultaba a Dante y los siguió a toda velocidad.  
**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**  
Se detuvieron frente a una gran fortaleza de roca maciza, aparcando mientras Dante silbava.  
-Los demonios siempre quieren hacerlo todo a lo grande ¿eh?-comentó.  
-Sí, lo que sea-dijo Diego volviéndose-podéis entrar como os parezca, ya nos reuniremos dentro, ¡ah!, y matad a todos los demonios que podáis.  
Se dirigió a uno de los muros y unos guantes y una botas de metal aparecieron de la nada, sacando de golpe espinas que Diego fue clavando en la roca conforme subía; Nero se dirigió a otro extremo y clavó a Red Queen en el muro y de un acelerón comenzó a subir; por último, Dante miró a ambos con los brazos en jarras y se dirigió a la puerta principal.  
Diego saltó la muralla e hizo desaparecer los guantes y las botas al tiempo que caía sin hacer ningún ruido, sacó la daga de su funda, era de un color dorado y en un instante se la clavó por la espalda a un demonio que no le había visto, tomando un color grisáceo y convirtiéndose en cenizas, sobre las que pasó Diego listo para clavarle la daga a otro demonio cercano.  
Después de acabar con algunos otros apareció un grupo de demonios que sin dudarlo se abalanzaron sobre él.  
Le clavó la daga a uno mientras con la otra mano sacaba su pistola, matándolos a todos con una sonrisa sádica, y en un momento guardo la daga y cogió su rifle, disparándole una bala explosiva a un enorme demonio que se le había abalanzado desde arriba.  
Alertados por la explosión aparecieron muchos más demonios, a los que Diego comenzó a matar con su katana, de un color negro, y su pistola.  
-¡¡Morid malditos cabrones!!-gritó mientras los aniquilaba-¡¡morid!!  
Un demonio armado con una lanza consiguió acertarle en el hombro y Diego lo miró furioso.  
-¡Te vas a enterar maldito "#$%/!-gritó mientras se quitaba el parche.  
**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**  
Nero llevaba ya cinco minutos en la fortaleza y todavía no se había encontrado con un solo demonio.  
-¡Hey demonios cobardes!-gritó a pleno pulmón-¡venid para que pueda mataros!  
Unas sonoras pisadas metálicas sonaron detrás suyo, Nero se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente tuvo que saltar aun lado para esquivar una gigantesca espada empuñada por un enorme demonio oculto bajo una armadura-  
-Vaya, ya era hora-dijo cogiendo a Red Queen-ya me estaba aburriendo.  
Esquivó nuevamente la espada, que se clavó en la pared, y subió corriendo por el brazo, cortándole la cabeza.  
Estaba a punto de burlarse cuando comprobó sorprendido que la armadura estaba vacía y que seguía "viva", puesto que le dio un manotazo que lo lanzó al suelo.  
-Perfecto-dijo mientras el yelmo volvía a su lugar-así me divertiré más-  
**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**  
Las puertas de metal salieron despedidas de la patada que Dante les había dado y aplastaron a algunos demonios que había por en medio.  
-¡Muy bien!-dijo Dante sacando sus pistolas-¡¡LET'S ROCK!!  
Disparó a unos demonios que se le venían encima, matándolos a todos antes de que llegaran a alcanzarle.  
-¡Vamos, ¿eso es todo? ¡venid a por mí!!  
Como respuesta se vio rodeado de más de un centenar de demonios, que se lanzaron a por él al tiempo que guardaba las pistolas y sacaba a Rebellion, haciendo un corte circular para acabar con los mas cercanos y pasando a hacer una estocada con la que empaló a dos demonios, a los que utilizó para aplastar a otro que venía por detrás, convirtiéndolos en papilla.  
Desplegó a Giglamesh y clavó a Rebellion en el suelo, agarrándose al mango mientras los motores de las botas se ponían en marcha y empezaba a dar vueltas mientras golpeaba a los demonios con los pies envueltos en llamas.  
La espada se desprendió del suelo y Dante salió disparado hacia una pared mientras destrozaba a los demonios que había por en medio, apoyándose en la pared para saltar hacia arriba para esquivar una enorme bola de metal sujeta por una cadena que era asida a su vez por un enorme demonio, que destrozó la pared.  
-¡¡No escaparás!!-balanceando la bola y lanzándosela de nuevo.  
Dante esquivó la bola elegantemente y rompió la cadena con un golpe de kárate, devolviéndole al sorprendido demonio la bola de una chilena y matándolo al instante.  
Replegó a Giglamesh y sacó sus pistolas disparando a los demonios de debajo mientra giraba sobre sí mismo, despejando la zona, guardándolas de nuevo nada mas tocar el suelo y haciendo aparecer a Pandora en su mano.  
-Adiós amigos-dijo al tiempo que tiraba a Pandora al suelo, dejando que se abriera.  
Hubo un fogonazo de luz e instantes después ya no quedaba ningún demonio, de modo que cerró a Pandora y la hizo desaparecer.  
Iba a seguir su camino cuando inesperadamente algo cortó su mejilla, dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando otros proyectiles, que identificó como unas espadas de energía azul.  
Esquivó otra andanada más y apuntó con sus pistolas al lugar desde donde le miraba su hermano Vergil, llevando la espada negra de la última vez y mirándolo fríamente.  
-Hola bro-le saludó Dante.  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Antano: **me extraña que te alegres del fallo de Dante, pero supongo que lo estaba haciendo demasiado… "perfecto" no te preocupes, a partir de ahora se pondran las cosas cada vez más complicadas.

**Aztecaguerrera:** Na, solo la raptaron unos demonios, de abducida nada XD me alegro que te divirtiera la rata, aunque en mi opinión Jargow lo era mas n.n sigue leyendo!


	9. misión 8

Al final llegó el temido momento, ya ahora solo podré actualizar los fines de semana, pero no os preocupeis, procuraré tener un capitulo listo al menos cada sabado.

Mientyras tanto, disfrutad del capitulo.

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes son míos, son propiedad de Capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le disparó, pero Vergil las bloqueó todas con su espada y de un salto se puso a su lado.

-Dante-dijo apuntándole con la espada-he venido a por mis cosas.

-Vaya bro-bromeó Dante-a pesar de todos estos años todavía no has aprendido a pedir las cosas por favor.

Entrechocaron las espadas y comenzaron a forcejear.

-Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco has aprendido a usar el cerebro-le respondió Vergil.

Intercambiaron varios espadazos más y Vergil le lanzó unas espadas de energía más, que Dante esquivó saltando encima suyo y disparándole, pero Vergil también lo esquivó echándose a un lado.

-Siento decepcionarte-dijo Dante apoyándose a Rebellion en el hombro-pero no tengo ni tu amuleto ni a Yamato.

-Ya sé que no tienes mi amuleto Dante, la única manera de que pudieses derrotar a Mundus hace unos años es que unieras la Force Edge con los amuletos, consiguiendo la espada y el poder de nuestro padre.

-Para haber estado bajo el control de Mundus este tiempo estás muy bien informado, bro.

-He estado investigando-contestó mientras a su alrededor convocaba a mas espadas de energía-pero no he venido por eso, quiero que me digas donde está Yamato.

Adoptó su forma de demonio y le lanzó todas las espadas de energía, que Dante apenas sí pudo esquivar dado que habían aumentado de velocidad.

-Muy bien bro-dijo Dante tomando su forma de demonio-**juguemos**.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Nero paró la enorme espada de la armadura con su Devil Bringer, y cogiéndola, la estrelló contra uno de los muros, saltando encima suyo antes de que pudiera levantarse y aplastándola con su puño, pero volvió a arreglarse sola-

-Esta maldita armadura ya me los está tocando-gruño Nero.

Esquivó un nuevo espadazo y entonces vio que había otro demonio más allá.

Tenía una forma humanoide, aunque algo más grande, con el cuerpo totalmente lleno de escamas de color negro.

Llevaba además una especie de media máscara que le tapaba casi toda la parte izquierda de la cara menos de la boca, llena de colmillos, hacia abajo, y a modo de pelo le salía unas especies de largas tiras negras.

Detalle más importante, estaba sujetando un enorme cañón con forma de cabeza de lobo, cuya boca se estaba iluminando cada vez más.

Y para colmo, la armadura estaba de nuevo como nueva, alzando la gigantesca espada para atacarlo de nuevo.

-Joder-maldijo el joven.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Aunque en su forma de humanos Dante y Vergil eran físicamente idénticos, en sus respectivas formas de demonio la cosa cambiaba, y no sólo en el aspecto.

Dante era más fuerte y resistente que Vergil, pero este le superaba en velocidad y agilidad, y suplía la carencia de alas con la habilidad de mantenerse suspendido en el aire un buen rato, por lo que la pelea estaba bastante igualada.

Dante esquivó de una pirueta en el aire una andanada de espadas de energía y respondió con un aluvión de balas, pero Vergil se dejó caer al suelo, esquivando el ataque, y nada más tocar el suelo se impulsó haca Dante con la espada por delante a toda velocidad hacia su gemelo, que le esperaba con Rebellion en la mano.

Las espadas chocaron con violencia y empezaron a darse estocadas el uno al otro, provocando una lluvia de chispas a cada choque, hasta que Vergil notó que los golpes de Dante le estaban haciendo retroceder, de modo que le atacó a una de las alas, y aprovechando su pérdida de equilibrio le clavó la espada en el estómago.

Dante le cogió la mano, impidiéndole sacar la espada y le clavó a Rebellion en el mismo sitio, siendo su mano también cogida por Vergil.

-**Vamos bro**-dijo Dante-¿**qué te hace pensar que yo sé dónde está Yamato?**

**-Sé que se la regalaste a un exmiembro de la orden de la espada, pero cuando hace unas horas fui allí, sólo había una simple humana.**

**-¿Le hiciste algo?-**preguntó removiendo a Rebellion para provocarle dolor a su gemelo.

**-No pierdo el tiempo con humanos.**

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Vergil le soltó la mano para invocar sus espadas, y Dante tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa de él para no acabar como un colador.

Harto ya, hizo aparecer a Pandora en su mano, que se transformó en un enorme arco con el que le disparó un rayo láser directo a la cabeza, pero Vergil lo evitó simplemente echando a un lado la cabeza.

Le lanzó el arma transformada en un enorme shuriken giratorio, que Vergil bloqueó con su espada, siendo arrastrado por el arma hacia su gemelo, quien estaba colocando en su trayectoria varias de las espadas de Lucifer.

El mayor de los Sparda no pudo evitar las espadas, que explotaron nada más tocarle, y apenas sí pudo evitar el disparo de la escopeta de de Dante.

Flotando los dos en el aire, comenzaron a invocar sus respectivas espadas, hasta que estuvieron totalmente rodeados por ellas.

-Bro, si lanzas tus espaditas, la explosión nos mandará por los aires a los dos.

Vergil no contestó, sólo se limitó a miralo fríamente y con un gesto lanzó sus espadas contra las de Dante, provocando una explosión que iluminó el cielo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO  
**

Esquivó el espadazo de la armadura y le cortó las piernas para entretenerla lo suficiente para encargarse del otro demonio, cuya arma ya parecía estar a punto de terminar de cargarse.

No había previsto que le cayera encima, y cuando consiguió quitársela de encima, el arma ya estaba lanzando un rayo de energía negra, que para su sorpresa impactó contra la armadura.

La armadura se quedó estática unos instantes y, acto y seguido, se desintegró.

Dirigió la vista al demonio, el arma ya había desparecido y su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en un gigantesco enjambre de insectos, que se dirigían al punto donde debía de estar el ojo izquierdo, dejando poco a poco a la vista el cuerpo de Diego, que se puso el parche al desaparecer el último en su cuenca vacía.

-Que diablos...-comenzó Nero cuando una explosión iluminó el cielo y algo envuelto en llamas cayó como un meteorito, abriendo un cráter en el suelo.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de acercarse para ver que era, pues aparecieron tres armaduras idénticas a la que había estado luchando con Nero.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó a Diego poniéndose espalda con espalda.

-Unas cuantas, pero no te gustaría oírlas.

-¿No puedes usar el arma de antes?

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, so idiota, necesita mucho rato para cargarse.

Nero iba a responder al insulto cuando una explosión roja salió del cráter y un maltrecho demonio con alas salió de él, sujetando lo que parecía un maletín.

Dante lanzó a Pandora al aire, sobre las tres armadura y de ésta salieron tres patas alargadas que se posaron en el suelo y extendieron entre ellas una superficie metálica llena de cañones apuntando a las armaduras.

De los cañones salieron unos misiles que hicieron desaparecer a las armaduras, después Pandora volvió a la normalidad y regresó a las manos de un nuevamente humano Dante, que la hizo desparecer antes de sentarse a descansar un rato.

-¿Es que todo el mundo tiene super armas menos yo?-gruñó Nero por lo bajo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Aztecaguerrera:** Si, es que siempre me pareció que Nero es bastante cascarrabias, y Diego… bueno, tiene sus secretos, si, en el siguiente capitulo pondré el nombre de sus armas.

**Antano: **Sí, tienes razón en lo de que hay que ponérselo un poco mas difícil, a partir de ahora le costará un poco más las cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el combate ^_^


	10. misión 9

Bueno, ya avisé que a partir de ahora tardaría más, gracias a todos por leer O.O ah se me olvidaba, al final está el nombre de las armas de Diego.

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-A ver-dijo Nero mientras descansaban, sobre todo Dante, que tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo quemado-¿cómo te transformaste en demonio?

-A ti que te importa-contestó de malas maneras.

-Ah, ¿puedes transformarte en demonio?-preguntó Dante algo sorprendido.

-Hmmm-rumió Diego mirándole-te lo diré si me dices como lo haces tú.

-Vale, tú primero.

-Como quieras-dijo dándose la vuelta-hace unos años me enfrenté a un demonio, lo normal, pero el muy %$/=, al ver que iba a matarlo, me arrancó el &*/12) ojo y me maldijo, pensando que al verme convertido en demonio enloquecería y me mataría-soltó una carcajada-pero me hizo un favor, se lo agradecí después de arrancarle sus nueve ojos y despedazarle-terminó mientras con sus manos hacía gestos como si estuviese descuartizando a alguien-¿y tú?

-Cosa de familia, mi padre era un demonio.

-Un mestizo ¿eh?-dijo Diego con un extraño brillo en su ojo-bien...

Poco después estaban ya recuperados y entraron a toda velocidad dentro de la fortaleza, encontrándose bastante pronto con un grupo de demonios, que murieron al instante bajo la lluvia de balas.

-¿todavía quedan demonios?-dijo Dante algo extrañado-me cargué un montón antes.

-Si, yo también me debí de encontrar con la mitad de la fortaleza-dijo Diego.

-Eh.. sí, yo también me cargué un montón antes de pelear contra la armadura esa-dijo Nero.

Llegaron a una bifurcación, y Dante se separó unos pasos de ellos.

-Yo iré por aquí-dijo señalando el de la izquierda-vosotros por allá.

-¿Qué pasa, quieres divertirte tu solo?

-No. siento a Patty y a los otros niños en esta dirección, de modo que les liberaré y luego me reuniré con vosotros.

-Vale, pero no esperes que te dejemos algo-dijo Nero alejándose con Diego, Dante cogió el camino de la izquierda y sacó el móvil, marcando el número que tenía como nombre plasta.

-Joe, ¿te interesa ascender?

-Un saludo a ti también, y un ascenso siempre es bien recibido, ¿qué ocurre?

-Estoy a punto de liberar a los niños que secuestraron en la feria, me encuentro en...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Diego y Nero habían llegado a una nueva sala llena de demonios, que se abalanzaron sobre ellos nada mas verlos.

Nero paró con Red Queen el ataque de un demonio y lo aplastó contra la pared con su devil bringer, utilizándolo después para, de un manotazo, derribar a los demonios que había a su alrededor.

Saltó encima de uno de los caídos y le clavó la espada, acelerando mientras sacaba a Blue Rose y disparaba a los que se acercaban.

Una vez el demonio se deshizo contra el suelo, sacó de éste la espada y la giró para acabar de un acelerón contra otros demonios que lo rodeaban, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Diego!-gritó furioso-¡¿donde te has metido so...?!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dante encontró una enorme puerta de metal, que reventó de una patada, dando un susto de muerte a todos los niños que se encontraban atrapados dentro.

-¡Dante!-gritó una alegre Patty abrazándose a él-¡sabía que vendrías, lo sabía!

-No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, os sacaré de aquí.

-¡Pero está lleno de esos monstruos!-gritó uno de esos niños.

-Ya me he encargado de la mayoría, y un 'amigo' mío de la policía vendrá a buscaros.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?-preguntó Patty ya en el pasillo.

-Todavía no ha terminado la fiesta-respondió el cazademonios.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en silencio, y Diego entró tranquilamente en la estancia, de gran tamaño y toda ella hecha de metal, y en medio de ella había alguien.

Diego le disparó, pero el metal del suelo se estiró y se interpuso, parando la bala mientras la figura se daba la vuelta.

Tenía aspecto humano, pelo largo de un gris metálico, perilla del mismo color y cara de anciano, pero sus iris eran mas grandes de lo normal y de color rojo, con la pupila amarilla, e iba vestido con una túnica gris de mangas anchas que le ocultaba las manos.

-**¿Quien eres?**-preguntó el demonio tranquilamente, aunque con un tono de enfado.

-El capullo que va a matarte-respondió Diego-me han ofrecido mucho por hacerlo, aparte del placer de ello, Sorter.

Sacó su daga y el rifle cargado de balas explosivas y comenzó a correr hacia él, de todas partes surgían púas, columnas, muros y proyectiles de metal, que Diego esquivaba o hacía explotar con su rifle, hasta que llegó a su altura y saltó hacia él con la daga por delante.

En sólo un instante, Sorter alzó los brazos y de las mangas empezaron a salir proyectiles en forma de plumas, que acertaron de lleno a Diego y lo clavaron en una de las paredes, con dos en cada brazo, uno en cada pierna y otros tres repartidos por el tronco, mientras el metal de la pared se estiraba y le estrangulaba.

-Hm hm hm jajajja JAJAJAJAJAAA-comenzó a reírse Diego a pesar de su situación.

-**¿De qué te ríes?**

-¿En serio te crees que así me detendrás? tienes que tener un aspecto ridículo para esconderte bajo un cuerpo humano.

Sorter furioso hizo salir un filo de metal de su manga y se lo clavó en el pecho, pero Diego aprovechó su distracción para desclavarse y le lanzó sus propias plumas al demonio, quien sorprendido deshizo el filo.

Los proyectiles se detuvieron a mitad de camino y se los devolvió a Diego, que los esquivó mientras cogía su daga y sus heridas desaparecían al instante para sorpresa del demonio.

-La Gold Dagger-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa sádica-absorbe la energía vital y me la pasa a modo de curación, he absorbido a tantos demonios como para vivir cien vidas, y tú serás el siguiente.

Sacó la katana y se lanzó contra el demonio, que parecía estar asustándose, e hizo aparecer alrededor del humano unas columnas de metal para que lo aplastaran, pero sorpresivamente un enorme puño rojo y azul las destrozó de un puñetazo, apareciendo Nero después.

-Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo-le gruño a Diego mientras cogía a Red Queen.

**-Ah, así que tu eres el que acabó con Kricos-**dijo Sorter-**pero yo no soy tan débil como él.**

Dos enormes filos salieron de sus mangas y se abalanzó sobre los dos cazademonios, intercambiando espadazos pero ayudándose de sus poderes para igualar las cosas, has ta que de golpe una espada de energía roja se clavó en la frente del demonio para después explotar.

-Ya era hora-dijo Diego.

-Las grandes estrellas siempre llegan tarde-respondió Dante alzando la cabeza.

-Que modesto-comentó Nero.

Les interrumpió el gritó de demonio, que empezó a fundirse en metal y creció hasta convertirse en un gigantesco.... gallo de metal.

Nero lo cogió con su devil bringer y lo estampó contra el suelo, y antes de que pudiera moverse Dante le cubrió el cuerpo de espadas de Lucifer, desplumándolo, y por último Diego le clavó la daga.

El demonio soltó un último grito de agonía al robársele la vitalidad y finalmente cayó convertido en cenizas.

¿FIN DEL CAPÍTULO?

Nero entró en la casa y dejó a un lado a Red Queen y a Blue Rose, empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Kyrie, ya estoy aquí-no recibió respuesta-siento haberme ido sin avisar, pero es que Dante me llamó y...-la puerta de la habitación de Kyrie estaba abierta, todo estaba desordenado y con manchas de sangre y había un enorme agujero en la pared-¡¡KYRIE!!-gritó asomándose por el agujero.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Las armas de Diego:**

la pistola de triple cañón se llama **Trial**

el rifle se llama **Sentence**

el cañón se llama **Death**

la daga se llama **Gold Dagger**

la katana se llama **Dark Peace**

los guantes y las botas se llaman **Bramble**

Contestando a los reviews:

**Aztecaguerrera:** Si, ya ves, espero que me digas que te parece la personalidad de Diego, que es mi primer Original ^_^

**Lord zoa:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. *o* ¡la pusiste en favoritos! Muchas gracias n.n y no te preocupes por Nero que ya llegará su hora (Nero: cuando tendré yo super armas? Dante: cuando crezcas crío, cuando crezcas) XD


	11. NOTA

**NOTA:**

Lo siento mucho si esperabais que esto fuese un capítulo, pero no he podido ni arrimarme al ordenador porque estaba hasta arriba de exámenes.

Subiré un nuevo capítulo este viernes, o como tarde el jueves.

De nuevo lo siento mucho.

Y contestaré a los reviews en el capítulo.


	12. misión 10

Siento mucho el retraso, pero tuve exámenes esta semana y tenía que estudiar, no pude ni tocar el ordenador.

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El rastro era fresco, muy fresco, sin duda acababan de pasar por allí, de modo que no se demoró más y siguió corriendo hasta que vio al primero de ellos, que se había quedado atrás, le disparó a la cabeza con Blue Rose y siguió avanzando, todavía quedaban cinco.

Se abalanzó con un grito furioso y antes de que se dieran si quiera cuenta ya había aplastado a dos con su devil bringer y cortado a otro por la mitad con Red Queen, atrapando a los dos que quedaban con su devil bringer antes de que pudieran escaparse.

-Hace un día raptasteis a una humana, ¡¿porqué?!-gritó apretando el puño.

Los demonios se retorcieron de dolor, pero no abrieron sus deformes bocas, por lo que Nero cogió a Blue Rose y mató a uno de ellos de un disparo.

-Habla-dijo mientras sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaban rojos y la figura de un demonio azul aparecía a su espalda-**o tú serás el siguiente.**

-**Vale**-dijo el demonio atemorizado-**nos lo ordenaron otros demonios.**

**-¡¿Para qué?!**

**-Yo que sé, sólo nos dijeron que la llevásemos y no le hiciéramos daño.**

**-¡¿Y las manchas de sangre?!-**preguntó furioso apretando el puño.

-**Uno de nosotros prefería que nos la comiésemos y tuvimos que matarle.**

**-Si quieres seguir vivo será mejor que me digas donde la llevasteis.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Se detuvo enfrente de la cueva donde le había dicho el demonio que la habían llevado y cogió a Blue Rose, dejando que su propio brazo iluminase el camino.

Caminó por la cueva mientras el murmullo del goteo del agua y el eco de sus pasos lo acompañaba, hasta que de golpe dejó de oírlos, mientras a lo lejos se distinguía un hilo de luz, avanzó hacia él hasta que vio lo que iluminaba, una jaula, y dentro Kyrie.

-¡¡Kyrie!!-gritó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Nero no!-gritó esta agarrando los barrotes- ¡es una tram...!-no pudo continuar pues una extraña sombra subió por su cuerpo y comenzó a estrangularla.

-¡¡No!!-gritó corriendo mas deprisa.

**-Alto-**dijo una voz grave-**o la humana morirá.**

Nero se detuvo desconfiado, pero en ese momento la sombra soltó a Kyrie , que había quedado inconsciente.

-**Muy bien-**dijo la voz mientras momentáneamente aparecía de la nada algo de fuego que iluminó lo que parecía un enorme rostro de reptil.

-¿Que quieres?

-**Oh, va al grano, eso me gusta-**dijo otra voz aguda riendose.

-¿Quienes sois?-dijo mientras intentaba verlos en la oscuridad.

-**Vaya, a pesar de que acabaste con Kricos y Sorter no sabes nada-**dijo la voz aguda.

-**Callate Cor-**dijo la grave-**o acabaras contándoselo todo.**

-¡¡¿Queréis decirme de una %&#/ lo que queréis?!!-gritó de nuevo.

-**Queremos que nos hagas un favor-**dijo una nueva voz, mas suave.

-¿Y si me niego?-dijo alzando a Blue Rose.

Una sombra empezó a girar alrededor de Kyrie y en ella apareció un brillante ojo rojo.

-**Entonces ella morirá-**dijo una voz fría.

Nero bajó el arma y la guardó, resignado.

-Haré lo que queráis.

-**Queremos-**dijo la voz grave-**que mates a Dante Sparda.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En el Devil may cry, Dante estaba jugando al billar contra Patty, al menos en esto siempre le ganaba, aunque ella siempre se vengaba con el póquer.

La puerta estalló dando paso a Nero, que se abalanzó sobre Dante con Red Queen en lo alto, y antes de que Patty si quiera pudiera reaccionar, Dante la empujó a una de las esquinas y volcó sobre ella la mesa de billar para protegerla de la pelea.

Nero aprovechó la distracción de Dante para clavarle a Red Queen en el pecho, para luego mandarlo a la otra punta de la habitación de un puñetazo con su devil bringer.

Dante salió del boquete de la pared que había provocado y saltó dando una voltereta sobre Nero para evitar un nuevo espadazo.

Cayó sobre la mesa y cogió las dos pistolas que estaban allí encima, disparando a Nero, quien las bloqueó con Red Queen y luego disparó él a Dante con Blue Rose, pero éste las esquivo de un nuevo salto y cogió a Rebellion, que estaba colgada de la pared.

A partir de ahí Dante se limitó a parar y esquivar las embestidas de Nero, hasta que en una de estas golpeó con fuerza la espada de Nero, haciendo que se le soltara y se clavara en el techo y acto y seguido le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que se golpeara de cara contra la pared.

-Hey crío-dijo apoyándose a Rebellion en el hombro-¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?

Nero furioso saltó hacia donde estaba Red Queen, se apoyó con los pies en el techo y sacó la espada al tiempo que la aceleraba al máximo, haciendo un ataque vertical hacia arriba que Dante apenas pudo parar, pero la potencia desvió su espada lo bastante para que Nero pudiera cogerle la cabeza con su devil bringer, estampándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, que cedió mostrando unas escaleras de piedra, por las que arrastró a Dante mientras bajaban.

La luz se filtraba por el techo de madera, por lo que Nero pudo ver claramente que la estancia estaba llena de armas, y lanzó a Dante contra una de las paredes, clavándole a Red Queen en el estómago, luego le quitó a Rebellion de la mano y se la clavó en el pecho, después cogió dos espadas gemelas, una roja y otra azul, que extrañamente tenían los pomos vendados y le clavó cada una en un brazo, después una extraña guadaña en las piernas y una espada que le provocó un espantoso calambre al cogerla, en el pecho junto a Rebellion.

Por último, liberó su Devil Trigger, apareciendo Yamato en su mano, y se lanzó a por Dante con la katana por delante para cortarle el cuello.

El cazademonios paró la hoja con las manos desnudas, aún con las espadas Agny y Rudra atravesándole los brazos, mientras unos relámpagos rojos recorrían su cuerpo.

-De modo que quieres ir en serio, ¿eh Nero?-dijo mientras se separaba de la pared-muy bien, ¡juguemos!

Adoptó su forma de demonio y todas las armas salieron de su cuerpo, cogiendo a Agny y Rudra mientras Nero cogía al vuelo a Red Queen, aún sosteniendo a Yamato con su devil bringer.

Ambos se abalanzaron con ambas espadas , aunque Nero llevaba las de perder, pues no estaba acostumbrado a manejar ambas espadas a la vez, y sólo conseguía bloquear los constantes y tremendos golpes de Dante.

Dante saltó por encima suyo y empezó a girar creando un pequeño tornado de llamas que Nero bloqueó por los pelos, y antes de que el joven reaccionara, soltó ambas espadas y cogió a Alastor del suelo, lanzando una estocada que Nero desvió, recibiendo una descarga de electricidad que casi lo dejó tieso.

Lanzó uno de los cortes de energía de Yamato, y Dante lo bloqueó con Alastor, siendo arrastrado al fondo de la habitación, provocando una gran humareda que lo cubrió.

Cuando esta se disipó, Nero pudo ver que Dante había vuelto a su forma de humano, y tenía un leve corte en la mejilla, y que Alastor estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de electricidad que la hacía brillar con una luz cegadora.

**-Maldita s**ea-dijo al ver que su propio Devil Trigger desaparecía, junto con la poderosa katana.

Dante cogió a Alastor como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lanzó una enorme bola de electricidad que Nero bloqueó con su devil bringer, siendo arrastrado a la otra punta de la sala, hasta que, finalmente, la esfera encogió y fue absorbida por su devil bringer.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y, sonriendo, vio como se cargaba de electricidad.

-¡Esto se va a acabar!-gritó corriendo hacia Dante con el devil bringer electrificado en alto.

Dante corrió también hacia él, con Alastor en su mano derecha y Artemis cargándose en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Alto!-gritó Lady poniéndose entre los dos cuan ya estaban a punto de alcanzarse.

Ambos se pararon bruscamente, aunque no por Lady, sino por su convencimiento adicional que consistía en las dos pistolas con las que apuntaba a cada uno a la entrepierna.

-Ahora vais a pararos los dos y a explicarme qué está pasando aquí u os juro que nada conseguirá que regeneréis ésto-dijo apretando con las pistolas.

-Sí Lady-dijeron ambos bajando las armas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Contestando a los reviews ^_^:

**Aztecaguerrera:** Bueno, ya sabes que pasó con Kyrie, y en cuanto a Vergil, bueno, es que todavía no va a tomar mucho protagonismo, pero ya llegará su momento. Me parece buena idea lo de Diego, ya veré que se me ocurre.

**Lord zoa: **ya, aunque no lo parezca recrear bien a Dante es muy difícil, sobre todo si quieres que quede realista, me alegra que te haya gustado, pese a que en esta pelea apenas haya salido.


	13. mision 11

WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

¡Por fín, lo conseguí caray ya era hora!

Hay que ver no he podido ponerme en el ordenador, por que vereis, antes no podía por que estaba de exámenes, y despues.... llegaron las notas

seis suspensos= castigado sin ordenador

porsuerte se han apiadado de mi y he encontrado tiempo para escribir este capi... pero no se cuando podre de nuevo ToT

Aun asi espero que os guste, que sin duda queriais saber como seguia la cosa n.n.

Ni devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Así que unos demonios han secuestrado a Kyrie y la única forma de que te la devuelvan digamos... viva es mates a Dante y les lleves su cadáver, ¿no es así?-dijo Lady.

-Así es-dijo Nero enfurruñado masticando un trozo de la pizza que Dante había pedido.

-¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo?-comentó Dante burlón-ya lo has intentado tres veces con el mismo resultado, crío, y encima has sido tan tonto como para meternos en mi sala de armas.

Nero habría saltado de nuevo hacia él con instintos homicidas de no ser por que Lady le apuntaba peligrosamente cerca a su cabeza con Kalina-Ann.

-Puedo volver a intentarlo, si quieres-dijo de todas formas.

-Pero, ¿porqué quieren que lo mates?-preguntó Patty, que según habían averiguado, cuando se habían colado por el sótano ella había salido de debajo del billar y había llamado a Lady.

-No lo sé-contestó-pero si tengo que hacerlo para salvar a Kyrie, lo haré.

Aprovechó que Lady miraba hacia otro lado para apartar de un codazo el lanzacohetes y se abalanzó sobre Dante cargando su devil bringer de electricidad.

-¡¡RAAAAARGG!!!-gritó abalanzándose.

-Ya estamos otra vez-suspiró Dante cogiendo a Rebellion.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Vio el hilo de luz y se acercó rápidamente arrastrando el fardo descuidadamente tras de sí.

-**Alto-**ordenó una voz suave**-¿lo has hecho?**

-Aquí está-dijo Nero tirando con brusquedad el fardo y abriéndolo lo suficiente para que se viera el rostro ensangrentado de Dante-¿donde está Kyrie?

**-En lo alto de la montaña, la cuerda que la sujeta debería durar... tres minutos, tal vez si te das prisa.....**

-¡¿Qué?, ¡maldito %$#/), eso no lo dijiste!!

**-Tic, tac, tic, tac...**

Nero no perdió mas el tiempo, y tras soltarle el insulto mas bestia que se le ocurrió, salió a toda velocidad hacia la salida de la cueva, dejando tirado el cuerpo de Dante mientras el demonio se aproximaba a el.

De pronto el rugido de un motor inundó toda la estancia y Lady entró a toda velocidad con su moto, derrapó cuando alcanzó el cuerpo de Dante mientras dejaba clavadas en el suelo dos espadas y de un nuevo acelerón se fue dejando al confuso demonio.

Dante rompió el fardo y se puso de pie junto a Rebellion y Alastor mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

-**¡no es posible, ¡estabas muerto!!-**dijo la asombrada voz del demonio.

-Sí, pero no molaba-dijo mientras colocaba las espadas a su espalda-así que volví-terminó sacando a Ivory y Ebony.

Le disparó pero una barrera eléctrica se interpuso y paro las balas iluminando al demonio, que tenía la forma de un carnero enorme con unos largos cuernos, con la ligera diferencia de que los carneros no solían tener garras ni colmillos, y eso sin mencionar su enorme tamaño.

-Dios, había visto demonios raros, pero... ¿una cabra? ¡venga ya!

**-¡callate!**-grito el demonio embistiendo, ataque que fue esquivado por Dante-**Soy un CARNERO, no una cabra.**

-OK, OK-dijo apoyándose a Rebellion en el hombro-terminemos con esto, cabra.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Nero ya podía ver la jaula, sujeta de un saliente por una cuerda, a todas vistas podrida, era un milagro que todavía aguantara sin romperse.

-¡Ya estoy aquí Kyrie!-gritó clavando a Red Queen en la roca y acelerando para subir mas rápido.

-!Nero!-grito Kyrie levantándose-¿estas...

La jaula se tambaleo violentamente y la cuerda se rompió, cayendo justo cuando Nero ya pasaba de largo.

Nero sacó a Red Queen de la roca y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas tras la jaula, consiguiendo arrancar el techo y coger a Kyrie, que se aferró a él mientras comenzaban a ganar velocidad hasta que, milagrosamente, lady apareció con su moto, sobre la que calleron sentados a lo bestia, aunque Nero protegió a Kyrie del impacto.

En cuanto tocaron el suelo, Nero se dejó caer.

-¡Nero, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kyrie preocupada.

-Ss...siiii-contestó Nero debilmente procurando que no vieran su cara de dolor mientras se palpaba la entrepierna.

-Déjalo-dijo Lady-no puede evitar los inconvenientes de su anatomía-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Kyrie le miraba interrogante y Nero con odio.

-Lady-dijo Nero ya mas recuperado-podrías llevar a Kyrie a casa?

-¿Su casa?-preguntó esta-¡pero si esta en el quinto pino, no podré volver para ayudar!

-Yo puedo esperar si eso-intentó ayudar Kyrie.

-No-dijo Nero tajante-no quiero que sigas en peligro.

-Bueno-dijo Lady acomodándose las gafas-como quieras.

-Bien, yo iré a ayudar a Dante.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dante esquivó un zarpazo y saltó hacia la cabeza ondeando a Rebellion, el carnero empezó a formar una nueva barrera eléctrica, pero Dante en un segundo sacó con la otra mano a Alastor, que la absorbió y le permitió rajarle la boca, dándole despues una doble patada con Giglamesh que lo lanzó a la otra punta de la cueva, tapándolo en las sombras.

Cogió de nuevo a Alastor y comenzó a acumular toda su energía para lanzar un ataque final mientras su cuerpo tambien cambiaba y adoptaba el Devil trigger de Alastor, y cuando estaba apunto de lanzar el ataque, un enorme puño rojo y azul le dio un puñetazo, lanzandolo contra la pared haciendole perder la espada, que salio disparada, y por tanto, el devil trigger, aunque Nero no pudo verlo, ya que le cayeron un montón de rocas encima.

-¡Dante!-lo llamó Nero-¡ya he acabado con el demonio, ¿dónde estás?!-dijo ignorando que al que había golpeado era el cazademonios.

Un gigantesco relámpago salió en su dirección, pero consiguió absorberlo con su devil bringer antes de que le alcanzara, mirando despues sorprendido al carnero, que lanzaba rayos por todo su cuerpo mientras rugía, con Alastor firmemente clavado entre los dos cuernos, pasándole un sin fin de electricidad al demonio, que parecía haber perdido la cabeza.

-Pero, si tu eres el demonio, ¿donde está Dante?

Hubo un movimiento de piedra y Dante consiguió salir, colocándose al lado de Nero, que lo miraba confundido.

-Ya hablaremos luego tu y yo de esto, crío-dijo Dante-y tambien de la forma que me has arrastrado en ese fardo.

-Oye, Lady dijo que tenía que parecer natural, ademas de que fue tu ide...

Les interrumpió un enorme rayo que esquivaron con un salto, y luego un par de millares mas que ellos tuvieron que evitar como pudieron, aunque Nero tenía ventaja por poder absorverlos.

-Por que no le devuelves alguno?-le preguntó Dante al pasar a su lado.

-Es que....-dudó antes de contestar-todavía no se usarlo bien-dijo provocando una gota estilo anime en Dante.

-Pues vaya...

Le dispararon, pero las balas eran reducidas a cenizas antes de alcanzarle, luego Nero consiguió desencajarle la mandíbula de un puñetazo, pero los rayos se concentraron en la herida y en un segundo estaba curado.

-La has cagado pero bien, crío-dijo Dante al comprobar que las espadas de lucifer tampoco tenían ningún resultado.

-¡Como querías que supiera que iba a pasar esto!-le gritó

Los dos cuernos comenzaron a cargarse de electricidad y formaron en el centro una enorme esfera eléctrica, que crecio hasta que tocó el pomo de Alastor, y entonces lanzó un GIGANTESCO rayo, que Dante y Nero esquivaron por muy poco y agujereó la montaña, dejando ver el exterior.

El demonio comenzó a cargar otra vez el mismo ataque, pero esta vez Dante estaba prevenido.

-Crío, ponte detras mío-ordenó invocando a Pandora.

-¡¡¡Deja de llamarme así maldito!!!

-¡tú sólo hazlo!

El demonio lanzó el ataque y Dante lanzó a Pandora frente a sí, tranformándose en una especie de gigantesco escudo circular con tres en los bordes que formaban un triángulo.

Pandora recibió el ataque y lo absorvió, canalizándolo después hacia las púas, que formaron una esfera de energía, que fué lanzado al carnero cinco veces mas grande que el otro, atravesando tambien la montaña.

Los rayos comenzaron a acumularse de nuevo en la gigantesca herida, pero Dante aprovechó ese tiempo y saltó hacia la cabeza del demonio, arrancando a Alastor y matándolo de una vez de un par de balazos, que explotó haciendo temblar la montaña.

-Oye Dante-dijo Nero viendo como la montaña empezaba a desmoronarse-¿no te has pasado un pelín?

-¡Calla y corre hacia la salida!-respondió Dante mientras lo hacía, siendo rápidamente seguido por Nero.

Salieron a toda velocidad de la gruta, mientras los rocas caían a su alrededor, y al salir vieron como se desmoronaba.

-Muy bien-dijo Dante apoyándose a Rebellion en el hombro-¿donde esta Lady? Me extraña que no se uniera.

-Le pedí que llevara a casa a Kyrie-respondió Nero.

-....

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo ante la mirada de Dante.

-¡Idiota, fue Lady quien nos trajo, ¿como piensas hacer para volver ahora?!-le gritó mientras Nero procesaba la situación.

-Oh... vaya.

FIN DEL CAPÏTULO

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Contestando a los reviews:

**Lord Zoa: **Si bueno, que de vez en cuando a uno se le ocurren buenas ideas jeje, espero que te haya gustado como quedó la cosa.

**Antano: **Je, me alegra que escribas, ya me preocupaba n.n y ya veras lo que pasa con Digo, es una verdadera sorpresa jejeje.... ¡Dime que te pareció el capi, ¿vale?!


	14. Misión 12

¡TOMA!

SI!

Vale, he estado ausente muuuucho tiempo, pero estuve castigado, ya que tanto en la 1ª evaluación como en la 2ª y la 3ª suspendí seis (y no siempre las mismas) sin embargo, llegaron los extraordinarios, me pongo a estudiar y...

RECUPERO Y PASO DE CURSO!

y no solo eso, me quitan el castigo y como recompensa me compran por fin la PS3.

Ahora... si no he actualizado hasta ahora es porquee.. estaba tan enganchado que me olvidé (Y cuando por fin me puse no me venía la inspiración) .

Pero en fin, corto el rollo y os dejo con el capítulo que es a lo que venís ^_^.

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-¡¿Cómo que te has cargado una montaña?-Gritó Morrison a través del teléfono.

-Ya sabía yo que no debía decírtelo-suspiró Dante, todavía cansado por la caminata que tuvo que hacer hasta su casa.

-No es eso Dante, es que, desde que te conozco has destrozado muebles, aparatos, electrodomésticos, algún que otro edificio, y según me contaste, te las arreglaste para hundir una isla, pero una montaña es pasarse, a este paso te contratarán como arma de destrucción masiva.

-No seas exagerado, tampoco era tan grande, y lo de la isla no fue directamente por mi culpa.

-En fin-suspiro-da igual, te he llamado para decirte que te he conseguido un posible trabajo.

-¿Como que posible?

-Antes de te contraten quieren ver de lo que eres capaz, les he dicho que te pasarías por la tarde.

-Iré a echarles un vistazo antes, si quieren saber de mis habilidades es que saben del tema-dijo mientras se ponía la gabardina.

-Colgó y cogió la funda donde guardaba a Rebellion, colgándosela en la espalda mientras iba hacia la puerta, la abrió, y la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente.

Respiró hondo, se pasó la mano por la cara y volvió a abrir la puerta, al tiempo que cientos de flashes lo cegaban y el griterío de otros tantos periodistas le impedían oír nada.

-¡Oigan march...-intentó gritarles pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Es usted Dante?

-¡¿A que se dedica?

-¡¿Es un agente secreto del gobierno?

-¡¿Tiene novia?

-¡¿Es cierto que vive con una niña?

-¡¿Es su hija?

-¡¿Es cierto...

Entró de nuevo en la casa antes de que lo arrollaran y cerró rápidamente la puerta al tiempo que sacaba el móvil.

-¿Sí, que pasa Dante?-dijo la voz de Joe.

-¡Que tengo a la mitad de los /&%| periodistas de la ciudad delante de mi casa y quiero saber porqué!

-Es... bastante complicado de explicar-dijo Joe tragando saliva.

-Pruébame, soy todo oídos.

-Verás, después de hacer desaparecer las imágenes de tu pelea en la playa, un grupo de de periodistas entrometidos empezaron a sospechar algo raro y hasta lograron entrar a la jefatura y empezaron a rastrearte a partir de dinero que se te envió por tus trabajos.

-No, si todavía la culpa será mía-respondió Dante mosqueado.

-En cierto modo, conseguí despistarlos, pero los niños que liberaste hace unos días no dejaban de hablar de ti, y finalmente...

-Oh, genial, así aprenderé a ir por ahí haciéndome el héroe.

-Hice todo lo que...

-Ya, ya, ¿puedes hacer que se vayan?

-A menos que quieras que se sepa que tienes contactos en la policía, no podré hacer nada hasta dentro de un mínimo de seis horas.

-No te molestes-dijo subiendo las escaleras-saldré por otro sitio.

-Buena suerte-dijo antes de colgar.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y saltó al suelo, se arregló la chaqueta colgándose la funda de guitarra en la espalda y se fue a la dirección que le había dicho Morrison.

Una vez allí se preguntó extrañado si no se habría equivocado, pues el lugar en cuestión era un terreno en obras, con una especie de compuerta en el suelo, cerrada, mientras un demonio esquelético con cabeza de águila armado con un hacha el doble de grande que él se le abalanzaba por detrás con la intención de partirlo en dos.

Dio un paso a la izquierda esquivando el hacha, que se clavó en el suelo y le dio un manotazo al demonio, casi sin ganas, que salió disparado a unos cuantos metros, pero cayó de pie, mostrando unos palpitantes ojos dorados y una lengua bífida.

El demonio lo embistió, pero Dante alzó con una patada el hacha y antes de que el demonio reaccionara la cogió y partió en dos al demonio, que estalló con unos impresionantes fuegos artificiales.

-Algo me dice que esto era una trampa-comento al ver que, al acabar las luces, habían aparecido unos nuevos demonios.

Flotaban por el aire y tenían una forma humanoide, totalmente envueltos en llamas y con unos largos dedos que caían lacios.

-¡Hey!-dijo burlón-¿a quien se le ha ocurrido este plan?, ya deberíais saber que unos pocos demonios no pueden conmigo.

Lanzó el hacha a uno de los demonios, pero al cortarlo, ambas mitades dieron lugar a otros dos demonios.

Antes de que Dante pudiese reaccionar todos los demonios agitaron sus dedos que se estiraron mas rápido de lo que Dante pudo ver y se le empezaron a enrollar el cuerpo, empezando por las muñecas y los tobillos.

Logró meterle una patada al demonio mas cercano, pero antes de que pudiese continuar aparecieron mas de esos demonios que siguieron atándole al tiempo que los dedos ardientes quemaban sus músculos y llegaban a los huesos, pero por suerte estos resistían.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando uno de ellos le abrasó la garganta, y cuando por fin empezaba a concentrarse para transformarse en demonio, lo echaron por la compuerta, ahora abierta, que había visto antes.

Cayó una distancia considerable, con el cuerpo casi totalmente quemado, que empezaba a curarse a una velocidad mucho mas lenta de lo normal, hasta que cayo en el horriblemente frío suelo, el contacto de su piel descarnada con el hielo que cubría el suelo era de lo mas doloroso.

Con su visión nocturna, pues habían vuelto a cerrar la compuerta y no había nada de luz, vio que la enorme estancia estaba cubierta por todos lados por una gruesa capa de hielo.

**-Dante Sparda-**dijo tras él una voz ronca y grave.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló al demonio que había tras él, un enorme jabalí, cubierto de hielo, con mechones de pelaje negro y estalactitas colgando de los enormes cuernos.

Dante todavía tenía destrozada la garganta, por lo que únicamente se puso en una postura chulesca dándole a entender que sí era él.

**-Nos has causado muchos problemas, no sé si lo has hecho por que sabes de nuestros planes o si ha sido una casualidad pero...-**lo miró con unos ojos totalmente blancos-**no saldrás de aquí.**

Con un grito de guerra, el jabalí cargó con una velocidad admirable, pero Dante, algo mas recuperado, dio un salto y esquivó al jabalí, que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la pared.

-¡Buen viaje!-gritó preparándose para ver cómodamente el porrazo que se metería el demonio.

Contra todo pronóstico, el demonio atravesó el hielo, o mas correctamente, se filtró a través de él y apareció al mismo tiempo saliendo del hielo que había debajo de Dante.

El cazademonios intentó saltar de nuevo, pero, debilitado como estaba y pillado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar que uno de los cuerno le perforara la pierna.

Aprovechando el impulso, Dante dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pié a una distancia prudencial del jabalí, que tras la embestida vertical había caído de lado y se levantaba.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿que quieres, matarme?-le gritó riéndose Dante.

**-Si.**

-Vaaale lo reconozco, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa, por cierto, por curiosidad solo, ¿como es que tardo tanto en curarme? Normalmente es algo inmediato-preguntó para ganar tiempo y curarse del todo.

**-Hmp, los que te atraparon, una de las nuevas creaciones de Mundus, inyectan un veneno que reduce las capacidades físicas un 60%.**

-Vamos, que eres tan débil que a menos que esté debilitado no puedes pelear conmigo.

**-¡No! Maldita sea, es una estrategia, ¿o es que no tienes cerebro para pensar?**

-Si que tengo, pero como dice mi hermano, no le hago caso. Y hasta ahora me ha ido bien.

Rejuvenecido, aprovecho la distracción del demonio para hacer aparecer a Pandora en su forma de lanzacohetes y antes de que el demonio reaccionara el misil lo arrastró hasta el muro contrario y explotó.

-Lo que yo decía, un debilucho-sonrió haciendo desaparecer a Pandora al no ver ni rastro del demonio.

De golpe, sin que Dante pudiera pensar si quiera, el demonio salió corriendo de la pared de detrás dispuesto a rematarlo, pero cuando apenas quedaba medio metro para alcanzarle, el jabalí soltó un grito agónico, perdió el color y se transformó en cenizas, entre las cuales se encontraba Diego, mirándole divertido mientras lamía su daga.

-Otro muerto-comentó el hombre mientras su ojo brillaba de forma peligrosa-ese Zroric te tenía bien jodido ¿eh?-se burló antes de reirse a carcajadas.

-Eh, ¿por que interfieres?-dijo siguiéndole la corriente Dante-ya estaba a punto de derrotarlo.

-¿En serio? Pensé que ese cuerno estaba a punto de agujerear tu bonita cara.

-Por favor nadie sería capaz de acabar con esta obra de arte-dijo señalándose

-¡Ja! Esa fue buena, dejando de lado las gilipolleces, si te he salvado el culo es porque mi jefe quiere veros a ti y al criajo que te trajiste la otra vez.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me habías salvado porque no podías vivir sin mi.

-¡Cállate ya $%/1 Ç%/&¬ de mierda!-gritó de golpe furioso Diego-dentro de dos días iré a buscaros a tu mugriento local, si no estáis, daros por muertos.

-Vale, vale, no te sulfures-comentó mientras Diego saltaba a la salida y desaparecía.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Mierda, me había olvidado-dijo al ver de nuevo el grupo de periodistas, pero alcanzó a oir lo que decían.

-¿ ...Y entonces, llevas mucho viviendo con él?

-Sí, aunque no puedo decir que se esté del todo bien-dijo una voz aguda que Dante conocía muy bien-se la pasa durmiendo, comiendo pizza y helado y nunca limpia, y...

Antes de que siguiera, Dante apareció como un rayo, cogió a Patty y se metió en el Devil may cry.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Sé que el final está como muy forzado, pero lo siento, no tenía mucha inspiración y tenía muchas ganes de actualizar de una vez TtoTT.

Contestando los reviews:

**Aztecaguerrera:**

Sí, intenté ponerle mas humor, y parece que me salió bien ¿eh? Jaja

por cierto, por casualidad no seras tu tambien quien me ha dejado un review en otro fic que tengo en ¿no? Si eres tú muchas gracias ^_^ y si no... pues ya sabes que tengo otro llamado Jackpot

**Antano:**

Si, últimamente me estoy estancando, GRRRR maldita PLAY 3, me encanta pero me esta sorbiendo el seso u.u. De todas formas me alegra que te hiciera gracia y espero no tardar tanto con el proximo capitulo.


	15. Misión 13

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me ha estado llendo bastante mal el curso y no he tenido tiempo, lo siento, espero que os guste este capítulo y que pueda subir el siguiente antes

**Misión 13**

La luz entró en la polvorienta biblioteca de aquella ciudad casi abandonada, una silueta de mujer fue la primera en saltar de la venta al interior. Desde el suelo alzó la mirada, para ver dos sombras mas que miraban hacia el interior sin decidirse.  
-Vamos Dante, los libros no te comerán-se burló Trish con las manos reposando sobre las caderas.  
Dante gruño sobretodo ante la risita sin disimular de Nero que saltaba en ese momento cayendo con gracia. Dante le siguió haciendo una acrobacia.  
-Necesitaba espacio para entrar con estilo-dijo arrogantemente viendo a sus compañeros.  
-Deja de hacer numeritos, deberíamos ser menos llamativos, aunque ahora los vigilantes estén completamente dormidos-decía sonriendo recordando aquella mañana cuando entró sin ser vista hasta la sala de descanso y cambiaba las botellas de la cena de aquellos vigilantes-Seguidme, la entrada esta por ésta planta.  
-Yo creo que habría sido mejor cargarnos a esos guardas-gruño Nero con las manos tras la nuca.  
-Te recuerdo que los guardas con humanos?-Dante sonrió cuando lo dijo- siempre seras un crió.  
-Viejo, tu fuiste el que quería entrar por la puerta principal-hizo una pausa- destrozando la puerta.  
-Me encanta las entradas espectaculares.  
-Lo sabemos-responden los dos al mismo tiempo.  
Poco después llegan a los baños, entrando Trish al de mujeres  
-¿Es una broma no?-dijo Nero parándose.  
-Nero-dijo Dante solemne cogiéndole del hombro-no podemos elegir donde ponen los demonios las entradas, ¿o es que tienes miedo?-preguntó burlón.  
-Claro que no-gruño Nero y entró, ahí dentro vió a Trish lavándose las manos mientras lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la carcajada de Dante y salió de nuevo gritándole insultos al cazademonios, al tiempo que llevaba su mano hacia Blue Rose, dispuesto a convertir a Dante en un colador.  
-Vamos crío, no aceptas ni una broma-se rió Dante.  
-A tí te voy a hacer reír ya verás-dijo al tiempo que tiraba del arma, pero esta se quedó clavada en el sitio-¿pero que...  
-Es por la proximidad de la puerta-dijo Trish saliendo del baño al tiempo que miraba con algo de reproche a Dante, aunque sonrió-están prohibidas todo tipo de armas.  
-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿para que iban los demonios a prohibir la violencia?  
-Bueno-suspiró Trish-por lo que parece, este portal conduce a un mundo intermedio, creado por demonios y ángeles.  
-¿Ángeles?-preguntó con sarcasmo Dante-¿existen acaso? por que no he visto muchos precisamente.  
-Dejémonos de tanta palabrería y vayamos de una vez-cortó Nero todavía cabreado por no poder matar a Dante.  
-Bien-dijo Trish guiándolos.  
Poco después Trish se paró delante de una pared desnuda, pero cuando la tocó, apareció un portal gris, que atravesaron.  
Cuando lo cruzaron, vieron una pequeña habitación, completamente vacía a parte de una figura envuelta totalmente en una capa, sentado en una mesa estrecha en donde escribía a una velocidad de tres lineas por segundo.  
-**¿Qué es lo que queréis?**-dijo con una voz cansada y vieja, sin levantar la vista.  
-Venimos a visitar la biblioteca-contestó Trish.  
-**Por supuesto, para que más iban a venir**-en el suelo se abre una brecha y aparece por ella una plataforma flotante, a la que Trish les hace subir, una vez montados, la plataforma se puso en movimiento.  
-Este sitio me da alergia-se quejo Dante rascándose la nariz  
-Mira yo pensaba que te daría sueño, ya que según entendido a las bibliotecas va mucha gente mayor a dormir- sonriendole burlonamente.  
Dante sonrió aun mas e iba a decirle algo cuando la plataforma se paró. Descendieron y se encontraron delante de una descomunal puerta, Dante silbó.  
-¿Que seres vienen aquí?-se sorprendió Nero.  
Trish no les hizo caso y tocó la puerta automáticamente se abrió dejandoles pasar, ante ellos enormes estanterías todas repletas de libros les aguardaban.  
-¿Como vamos a encontrar lo que venimos a buscar?-gruño Dante exasperado sin quitar la vista de las estanterías.  
-¿Con suerte?-dijo Trish divertida y entró decidida, pasó de aquel lugar y subieron por unas escaleras, Dante y Nero la seguían callados pero mirándose de vez en cuando. Al fin Trish se paró y tocó una de las estanterías.  
-¿Adivinas de que tratan todos estos libros?-dijo mirándolos.  
Nero cogió uno de ellos y leyó la portada se quedo sorprendido, Dante curioso echó un vistazo y se quedó parado.  
-1000 Recetas de cocina para el demonio de hoy en día-leyó Dante a su lado-curiosamente no parece muy usado.  
-¡Callate viejo!-le dijo Nero con una vena hinchada, dejó el libro en su sitio-juraría que tenia otro título-murmuró mientras se alejaban, al tiempo que el nombre del libro de nuevo pasaba a ser Nero  
-Bueno-dijo Dante-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?-le preguntó a Trish  
-No, ya casi estamos.  
-Hablando de lo cual, ¿por que he tenido que venir yo?-dijo Nero  
-Porque nos encanta tu compañía, eres tan mono-se burló Dante  
Nero le miró con cara de cabreo.  
-Y ya de paso por que tu también querías saber quienes son esos demonios que secuestraron a tu novia, ¿no?  
-Vale, en eso tienes razón  
Trish por fin se paró y cogió un libro mal colocado que sobresalía entre el resto.  
-Lo dejé así para saber cual era-explico esta  
-¡Pero si estamos casi donde empezamos!-señalando la puerta  
-Las estanterías cambian de lugar para cada visita, por eso tuve que dejar el libro así, para reconocerlo, por suerte la estantería no se movió mucho.  
De pronto en un rápido movimiento aparecieron varios brazos sujetando libros que colocaron al azar en huecos que había en las estanterías, que de pronto habían creado un estante mas, después los brazos volvieron a irse  
-¿Que ****** ha sido eso?-dijo Nero  
-El bibliotecario-explico Trish-según he oído, es un demonio que fue maldito con una forma de un larguísimo gusano con millones de brazos, forzado a una vida eterna escribiendo la historia demoníaca y angélica.  
-Y eso nos interesa por que...-dijo Dante  
-Por nada-dijo Nero.-lee el maldito libro y acabemos, no quiero dejar sola a Kyrie mucho tiempo  
Trish suspiró y cogió el libro.  
-Que poco respeto por la desgracia ajena, pero venga-abrió el libro  
-¿Mas recetas?-dijo Dante  
-No-respondió Trish.-es una leyenda demoníaca, acerca de un linaje de doce demonios antiguos y poderosos  
-Al grano-dijo Nero  
Trish rodó los ojos, pero abrevió  
-En resumen, se trata de un grupo de doce demonios inmortales, que pueden ser invocados una ves cada trescientos años, y que según parece se ajustan a la descripción del zodiaco chino.  
-¿Qué zodiaco?  
-Demasiado complicado para ti, Dante-se burló Trish.-básicamente, son poderosos demonios con la forma de los animales del zodiaco, es decir, rata, buey, tigre, conejo, dragón, serpiente, caballo, carnero, mono, gallo, perro y jabalí  
-Eso concuerda con varios de los demonios que hemos estado combatiendo últimamente, pero los derrotamos, así que no pueden se esos inmortales.  
-No lo entiendes Dante-dijo cerrando el libro-si son tan peligrosos es por que cada vez que mueren, renacen con mas poder que antes, y no pararan hasta haber completado la misión para la que se les haya invocado.  
Dante silbó mientras se apoyaba las manos en la cintura.  
-O sea, que básicamente lo vamos a tener jodido.  
-Básicamente si-le contesto Trish dejando el libro en su sitio- creo que es hora de irnos, aunque aún puedes quedarte aquí y leerte todo el libro para saber absolutamente todo, aunque conociéndose te que no lo harás es demasiado trabajo para ti, que le vamos a hacer, ya viste el libro y lo que nos enfrentamos, te resumido las cosas aunque en un combate yo tendré mas experiencia que tu contra ellos-dijo sonriendole y dando media vuelta- que le vamos a hacer vamonos  
Dante con una venita de cabreo se sentó en el suelo de la biblioteca con el libro en las manos.  
-Ya me encontrare con vosotros.-decía empezando a leer el libro  
-Entendido, esperaremos fuera no creo que tardes mucho en cansarte- le picó  
-Molestáis-gruño.  
Nero se reía por lo bajo y salio junto a Trish de aquel lugar. Dante empezó a leer con fastidio no tenia intención de leer ese pedazo de libro pero no podía dejar que en combate otro fuera mejor que el al saber debilidades o cualquier cosa que dijera ese libro aunque fuera a modo de pista, decididamente debería hacer ese descomunal esfuerzo para no quedar debajo de nadie.  
El principio era bastante aburrido y todo leyendas, el capitulo dos era sobre las maldiciones existentes entre ellas se decía que alguna que otra maldición afectaba a demonios, aunque la mayoría era a humanos y una que solía ser muy antigua era la posesión de espíritus en humanos.  
-Vaya, esto no lo dijo Trish antes.-supuso que en este caso no era así, paso todas las hojas que hablaban de maldiciones en humanos y llego a que era exactamente igual pero en demonios- esta debe ser.  
Empezó a leer con avidez, cosa que le sorprendió hasta a el, los demonios tenían una resistencia elevada a maldiciones a menos que el que maldice sea mas poderoso, en este caso los demonios que poseen deben tener algún tipo de relación con ellos, al contrario que en humanos. Era como una selección de los mejores demonios de cada tipo, demonios serpientes y de las mas poderosas eran malditas y por lo tanto poseídas por el espíritu de la serpiente zodiacal, los grandes demonios cornudos eran del buey, los demás seguían el mismo patrón menos el mono que usaba a demonios con forma humana, otro de los que no seguía ese patrón era el dragón que se centraba exclusivamente en los demonios mas poderosos, y el gallo, que tambien buscaba demonios poderosos, aunque tenía la contrapartida de darles esa forma ridícula, venían los nombres de algunos demonios que había sido poseídos, pero le llamó la atención el último del dragón y Dante se sorprendió al leerlo.  
- Imposible-dijo y de nuevo lo leyó-este tipo es demasiado poderoso para haber sido poseído, de cuando diablos es este libro…-mira la fecha de creación del libro-¿anteayer? si parece tener miles de años...-dijo pero de nuevo se centro en el nombre-Astaroth, hasta yo he oído hablar de ese tipo...  
Dejó el libro en cualquier sitio y salió del lugar, donde se reunió con Nero y Trish.  
-Vaya, ¿de verdad lo has leído?-dijo Trish  
-Sí-contestó Dante-te has callado algunas cosillas, por cierto.  
-No lo encontré particularmente revelante para tí, all fin y al cabo no hay nadie que conozcas.  
-¿De que %&#" estais hablando?-dijo NEro  
-Explícaselo tú Dante-dijo Trish montándose en su moto-yo voy a seguir invesigando, ya nos veremos.  
OOOoooOOOoooOOO  
Horas despues, Dante y Nero estaban en Devil may cry y el mayor había terminado de contarle todo a NEro  
-¿Astaroth? ¿no se supone que estaba muerto?  
-No, simplemente no se puso de parte de nadie hace dos mil años, cuando Sparda se rebeló, así que Mundus lo desterró a lo mas profundo del infierno.  
-Una historia conmovedora-gruño Nero-ahora, tengo que ir con Kyrie, como se la hayan vuelto a llevar...  
-No te pongas paranoico crío, no repetiran el mismo error dos veces... supongo  
-Ya, ya  
Fué hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, pero se encontró por sorpresa con una figura que les estaba esperando allí  
-Hola, par de %$#, ¿os acordáis de mí?-dijo Diego con una sonrisa irónica  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Reviews:**

**Leilael: **muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar XD, ultimamente no puedo jugar nunca a la play, pero esta muy bien ;). Uno hace lo que puede XD, fue toda una inspiración XD, y el otro fanfic, el de FFX-2 y DMC se llama Jackpot.

**Antano: **Bueno, aquí está el cap, XD gracias por ayudarme a hacerlo ^o^

**Adoriana: **Gracias XD ultimamente parece que esta ganando el humor a la acción, este cap ni si quiera tenia peleas XP

**Drake99999: **Bueno, fue un golpe de inspiración XD, tengo pensado sacarle mucho partido a eso


	16. Misión 14

Siento mucho el retraso, pero la verdad, la falta de reviews me desanimaba un montón, asi que nunca tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir, pero ya esta, por fin he recibido un review *o* y de la alegria que me ha dado me he puesto a escribir al instante, ya me diréis que os parece ^^

Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom

**Misión 14**

Nero miró unos instantes a Diego y se giró hacia Dante.

-¿Qué $%&#€ está haciendo éste aquí?

-Bueeeno-dijo Dante apoyando los pies en la mesa-la verdad es que dijo algo obre que hoy vendría a buscarnos para llevarnos con su jefe, aunque la verdad, no me lo tomé en serio.

-¿Qué $%&® te creías?-dijo Diego frunciendo el ceño y entrando apartando a Nero de un empujón

-Serás…

-¿Qué estaba bromeando?-siguió ignorandolo-Yo no soy tan idiota como vosotros, no necesito soltar un jodido chiste cada dos palabras que digo.

-Si ya, eres un tipo temible-comento Dante levantándose tan tranquilo-vamos crío, iremos con él.

-¡¿Es que no vas ni a preguntarme?-protestó Nero

-Como si hiciera falta-se rió Dante-si al final vas a venir igualmente.

-Ni hablar, no pienso ir.

Nero se cruzó de brazos y les clavó una mirada furibunda mientras Dante lo ignoraba totalmente y Diego empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Muy bien niñato, voy a darte una razón para ir-gruñó Diego avanzando hacia él

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-No fastidies, ¿otra vez un castillo medieval?-comento Dante mientras avanzaban hacia el edificio.

-A mi no me vengas con quejas, no soy yo el de los gustos raros.

-Moríos-gruñó Nero.

Diego casi había peleado con él para llevarlo con ellos, pero Dante había decidido que no quería ver otra vez su local copmpletamente destrozado y convenció a Nero de ir diciéndole que el jefe de Diego parecía saber cosas sobre los demonios que habían cogido a Kyrie.

Aun así, el chico estaba de un humor de perros.

-A saber que le podría estar pasando ahora a Kyrie.

-Te estas obsesionando-se burló Dante.

-Tú calla viejo.

-Mejor callaos los dos $·%/-bufó Diego, harto ya del rifirrafe de estos dos.

-Oh, tranquilo, se que en el gusto te gusta-soltó Dante.

Diego prefirió pasar de él y por fin llegaron al condenado castillo, el cual por suerte contaba con iluminación eléctrica.

-¿Hay algún teléfono aquí? Quiero llamar para avisar a Kyrie

-Joder, ¿Cuánto $%& rato vas a seguir $%&$· con esa Kyrie?-casi gritó Diego, luego de pronto se tranquilizó y se dio la vuelta gruñendo-Dante, tu sube por esas escaleras y sigue recto, el jefe debería estar allí, quería hablar contigo. Tú-señaló a Nero-te llevaré al puñetero teléfono, a ver si dejas de $%&".

-Hasta luego-se despidió Dante siguiendo el camino indicado.

No le fue muy difícil, después de las escaleras sólo había un pasillo largo, y al final de éste una puerta majestuosa.

Si hasta tenía unos diablillos tallados en el marco, mira tú por donde.

Al lado de la puerta, tan quieto que casi parecía una estatua, había un hombre grácil de piel morena y pelo largo tan rubio que parecía brillar, apoyado en la pared de forma que parecía que la estuviese sujetando.

El hombre lo vigiló con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta.

-A ver que tenemos por aquí…

Echó un ligero vistazo a la habitación. Que alegre, sin ventanas, una enorme chimenea a un costado, y al fondo, un escritorio con un sillón que le daba la espalda.

-Bueno, ¿eres tú el que quería hablar conmigo?-dijo Dante avanzando hacia él.

-Así es-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Vergil?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No pareces sorprendido.

-Me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que estabas vivo… otra vez. Esto ya sólo es un giro dramático un tanto patético, la verdad. ¿Cómo has conseguido el castillo y todo esto? Que no es gratis, ¿sabes?

-No creo que eso importe, pero la verdad es que invertí en un par de cosas antes de desaparecer en el infierno por primera vez, cuando volví, me encontré con que había ganado millones.

-Oh venga no fastidies, ¡¿me paso toda mi vida currando y solo consigo un cuchitril maloliente, y tú, que te pasas todo ese tiempo desaparecido vas y te forras?

-No te he mandado llamar para hablar de nuestros ingresos Dante-le corto Vergil levantándose-he decidido hacerte una oferta.

-Esto va a ser bueno-comento Dante apoyándose en una pared-venga, dispara.

Vergil frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada irritada, pero finalmente lo pasó por alto.

-He decidido vengarme de Mundus y los suyos, y quería preguntarte si querías unirte a mí.

-Vamos Vergil, que nos conocemos, desembúchalo todo

Esta vez casi pareció que quería matarlo con la mirada, pero Dante le sostuvo la mirada sin problemas, con una sonrisa sarcástica añadida.

-No negaré que hay algo más, pero eso no te incumbe-contestó con tono neutro.

-Y aun pretende que le ayude-le dijo Dante a un público imaginario.

-Déjate de payasadas Dante.

-Vale, vale, de todas formas, decida lo que decida, ¿Qué pasa con esos demonios del zoológico o lo que sea? contesta a eso al menos.

El mayor guardó silencio durante un rato, pensando la respuesta

-Esta bien

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Nero refunfuñó por vigésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, habían estado deambulando por el maldito castillo de un lado a otro y aun ni rastro de un maldito teléfono.

-¿Seguro que no te has perdido?

-Que no $·€%"-lo calló Diego dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

De nuevo bufó y miró un cuadro mientras Diego se agachaba a coger algo.

Fue tan rápido que casi ni se enteró, seguía avanzando hacia el agachado Diego cuando éste le soltó un codazo en el estómago que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante, recibiendo de lleno un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo rebotar hacia arriba, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, una mano negra le cogió de la cabeza y le estrelló la nuca contra el suelo tan fuerte que éste se agrietó.

-Venga vamos, hay que sacarle la katana esa-oyó decir a Diego, como desde muy lejos, luego vio un hombre rubio muy moreno, a Diego sacando su daga y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**-**Sientate-ofreció Vergil señalándole una silla.

Por una vez Dante le hizo caso, dio la vuelta a la silla y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, Vergil volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

-Ya se que te has informado sobre esos demonios en la Biblioteca-empezó

-Sáltate lo obvio.

-Cállate de una vez Dante-soltó el mayor-bien, lo que ignoras es la razón de su presencia aquí, es sencillo, realmente, buscan la forma de traer de vuelta a Mundus.

-¿Otra vez? Mira que es cansino el tío.

-Utilizando los restos de los portales que usaron en Fortuna la Orden de la espada, junto con un gran sacrificio, tienen claro que podrán lograrlo, y así Mundus regresará con todo su poder.

-Cuantas veces habré oído ya…

-¡Cállate Dante!-se levanto Vergil

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más irritable que de costumbre.

-No se por que me molesto en tratar contigo, te ofrezco esto sólo porque somos familia, mi honor me lo exige, así que contéstame ahora, Dante, si me ayudas o no, para tener claro si te mato de una vez.

-Dicho así, ¿Quién podría negarse?-dijo Dante alegremente-yo por ejemplo-dijo levantándose.

-Una pena-respondió Vergil levantándose y mirando al techo.

Dante dirigió su mirada al mismo sitio y reparó en una trampilla que estaba abriéndose y por la que se asomó Diego sujetando algo en su mano.

-Ya está hecho jefe, ha sido sencillísimo-dijo éste lanzándole el objeto.

Lo reconoció al momento que lo vio en la mano de Vergil.

-Yamato…-miró a Diego-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Nero?

-Entérate tu solito imbécil-le contesto el hombre, desapareciendo de nuevo.

Mierda.

Vergil.

Casi se quedo sin cabeza cuando en un momento Vergil desenvainó a Yamato dirigiendo hacia él un corte, que bloqueó a duras penas con Rebellion, y le quedó claro que la pelea iba a ser mucho mas complicada que cuando su hermano usaba esa espada que sin duda ya habría tirado a la basura.

-Maldita sea Ver, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Nero?

-Averígualo por ti mismo-le contesto mientras a su alrededor aparecían espadas de energía.

No tenía tiempo para peleas, tenía que ver que le había pasado a Nero.

Se echó a un lado evitando las espadas al tiempo que disparaba con Ivory a Vergil para entretenerlo, corriendo hacia la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Huyendo Dante?-se burló su hermano.

-Se llama pausa estratégica-contestó mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

Sin girarse a ver a su hermano corrió por el pasillo y llegó a ver a Diego saliendo del castillo con Nero en su hombro.

-Maldito…

Corrió tras él y salió al exterior, para verlo alejarse a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, salto hacia la suya y aceleró en su dirección.

-¡Diego!-le gritó mientras le iba ganando terreno-¡dame a Nero!

-¡Todo tuyo!-grito éste lanzando por los aires al inconsciente Nero.

Ni lo pensó, aceleró todo lo que pudo y cogió, a Nero, derrapando después hasta detenerse.

Algo más allá, Diego tambien se paró.

-¿Qué pasa, es que quieres recibir?-se burló Dante.

Como respuesta, Diego levanto su mano izquierda, donde llevaba un pequeño detonador.

-No me j…-empezó Dante.

Un instante después su moto exploto y él y Nero saltaron por los aires.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Reviews:**

**Yui Sparda:** Muchas gracias por tu review TT_TT, me ha dado el animo necesario para ponerme a escribir de nuevo te lo agradezco mucho. Y espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

**Leilael:** Bueno, fue cosa del momento, me vino a la cabeza XDDD

**Antano:** Un poquito ^^U y esta vez creo que he tardado mas u_uU


End file.
